Hey Demi Lights, Camera, Action!
by Ehlayah
Summary: Sequel to "Hey Naya, Lets write a fan fic!" .With Demi Lovato and Naya Rivera's nightmare known as Karl Briggs dead. They find themselves dealing with the aftermath of the Psycho's deeds. Together can they find a way to move past this horrible ordeal? Or will the memories of that horrific night doom them forever. M for light smut, dark themes ,and Language.
1. Opening credits

Well here we you've all been waiting for! So I am a bit saddened to say that this segment wont be quite as dark as my previous segment. Just because its more for healing then not. Though in the future i might be going back to my evil ways *Hint Hint nudge nudge*

Anyways, I must apologize for the way i left the last fic. But i must admit, it was too good to pass up. To be fair, i was going to wait till the very END to put in authors notes stating there would be another fic. But i'm pretty sure ya'll would have gone all sorts of Karl Briggs on me.

If your just coming into this story, I would strongly advise you read "Hey Naya, Lets write a fan fic!" . If you don't, i'm almost 100% sure that you will be lost.

So anyways ,There bbbaaaccckkkk.

... ... ... ... ... ...

-One week later-

Demi needed to stay in the hospital for further observation ,two weeks at most. the Doctors in the ward needed to make sure she was stable enough to enter the world. But Naya didn't care about that. Naya was going to stick by her girl no matter what, no. She was going to stick by her _Fiance_ .

Demi said yes! Out of all the hell and all the tests, all the surgeries and medications. _Demi said yes. _Naya would remember that moment forever...

-One week earlier-

"Demetria Lovato, Will you Marry me?" Naya tensed , she was expecting the woman to shoot her down. Why would she say yes? She had just basically told her that she wanted her to leave her be. What did she think would come of this stunt rather then another bout of heartbreak.

"Yes..." Demi sniffed.

Naya's head perked up. "Say what?"

Demi placed both of her hands on the Latina's cheeks, steadying her as she kissed her full on the lips . "I said yes..."

Naya almost melted into the girl's lips. How she had missed all the shit they've gone through , this was the reason Naya would fight. She mumbled in the girls mouth. Making Demi chuckle for what seemed like the first time in weeks.

Pulling away from the kiss, Demi felt Naya try to follow her lips. It was adorable how much Naya had found the need to prolong their connection for as long as possible. "What was that?"

Naya hovered, her eyes seemed to be glazed over. "I said, Why?"

Demi smiled again, it felt good to smile. She missed smiling and how it made her girl brought out the best in her , proved to her that true love was real. She was just lucky that Naya was so damn stubborn. "Because, through all the shit you still love me. And without you, i'd be dead today."

Naya leaned in to kiss the woman again. This time pulling her in close. Her skin was still so cold. She didn't like the fragile-Ness of Demi's body. But knew that this was still the woman she loved, and together everything would be okay.

There was a slight creak as the door opened, as Garrick walked into the room. "It got kind of quiet in here, just wanted to make sure everything was- OH MY GOD! Both of you! Break it up!" The two girls seemed to either being ignoring him, Or they were too lost in each other's heavy lip lock to register someone else was in the room. He had to stop this before someone else came in and he got suspended. He clapped his hands which made both of the girls flinch, eyes widening with shock.

Garrick grimaced , loud sounds were not a good idea around the two."Urm, Sorry about that." He said sheepishly. "Its just that.." He cleared his throat, his cheeks were red with an embaressed blush. "I could get in trouble if you two..You know..." He cleared his throat again."That escalated quickly."

Naya spoke first, entirely out of breath. "No, Sorry Dr Garrick. I should have tried to restrain myself..."

Demi raised a brow, chuckling. This brought upon a happy smile from the young doctor. Demi looked up at the man with pleading eyes. "Can she stay? Please... I kind of need her with me tonight. I promise that no articles of clothing will be removed in her stay..."

Garrick sighed. "You know i cant allow you two do that..."

Both of the woman gave him the most pathetic, puppy dog eyes he had ever seen, he even thought he heard Naya whimper.

"Please Garrick?" Naya whined. "I'll be good , I just want to spend the night with my future wife."

Demi beamed at the girl, her lips curling into a gitty smile.

Garrick raised an eyebrow. "Future wife?"

Naya nodded. "I dont have a ring , it was kind of spare of the moment. But yes, I asked Demi to Marry me."

"And I said yes." Demi answered, gaining a loving smile from the Latina.

Garrick sighed. "Ladies...You know as much as i want to.. i really cant..." Another bout of puppy dog eyes made the man sigh again. "But, I will talk to the attendants and nurses. See what i can arrange...No promises though."

Naya bowed her head. "Thank you Dr Garrick."

Garrick left the room, mumbling something about 'losing his license because of two epic love birds.' before leaving the door WIDE open.

Demi chuckled again , letting out a relieved sigh. "I never thought i would laugh again."

Naya hovered her hands around the woman's waist. "I never thought i'd hold you in my arms again." She said seriously. "Really Dem, A plague? I could never see you as such. You, ma'am are an angel."

Demi shuddered. "Please Naya, I really don't want to hear anything associated with religious beliefs right now. Maybe ever again after that Psycho did everything in the 'path of god.' "

Naya nodded, kissing the girl's neck. "He was a sick fuck ,but he can never hurt you again." She planted another kiss a little lower , her skin still felt like ice."Why are you so damn cold?"

Demi cocked her head to the side, trying not to become aroused by the woman's actions. "I havent really been eating well the last few weeks." She admitted. "I was too worried about how i was going to convince you to go and live your life without me." She grumbled. "Though." She said with a gasp as she felt the woman's lips again, slowly kissing down her neck line. "I failed." She bit her lip, trying to suppress any sound from escaping her lips. "N-naya. " She quivered. "We told him we wouldn't."

Naya still kissed along the girl's neck, humming into it slightly. 'And we wont." She said in a whisper. "Doesnt mean I cant kiss my girl who agreed to Marry this broken , sex charged , goofball."

Demi couldn't help but let out a small gasp as her mouth moved lower. "I broke out of here once, I can do it again..." She warned. "Then there will be nothing in the way.."

Naya stopped , chuckling. "No, I think we should really hold off for a while. Until you've regained your strength and all." She said with a wink.

Demi gritted her teeth. "The things i'm going to do to you when we get out of here..."

Naya smirked. "One thing at a time Love, One thing at a time."

Garrick returned minutes later, the two girls could sense that Garrick had felt the energy in the room, thank god he decided to ignore it.

"Well, They didn't like it. They don't think that its proper for someone who is not a patient or a Doctor to be in the ward with someone who is still checked in..." He said with a grimace.

Naya sighed, moving to stand off of the bed.

"But." Garrick began. Both of the girls looked up at him curiously. "I managed to convince them that it would HELP the patient if Ms Rivera stayed. " He gave them both a winning smile. "As long as you two BEHAVE, and the door stays wide, and completely open. Naya is free to spend the night. But only ONE night. Do you understand that you two?" He said, pointing a finger as if he were scolding children.

"Yes father..." Demi grumbled under her breath. This time, it was Naya's turn to laugh.

Garrick rolled his eyes. "I mean it you two, my job and reputation are on the line here. No sex. Please."

The two girls giggled again.

"Alright." Naya said with a wink. "We'll be good."

Demi held up her hand , straightening up slightly. "Scouts honor."

Naya turned to the girl, looking at her incredulously. "You were a scout? "

Demi let out a snort. "Nope ."

Garrick rolled his eyes. "I mean it you two..." he said in warning. "I'm leaving...but remember, door stays OPEN And people WILL be in to check on you."

The two girls nodded quickly, looking far too innocent.

Garrick grumbled, leaving the room, making sure to push the door open quite a bit more, lodging something in at the end just to make sure it stayed.

Both of the girls had chuckled at this.

-Present-

Needless to say, the just one night rule didn't hold much water when it came to Naya. Because of their good behavior she had been allowed to return. Each night, she curled the smaller girl in her arms , and each night. She felt how vulnerable the girl actually was.

Demi often whimpered , or even spoke in her sleep. Most of the things said were pleas , Naya was sure she was dreaming about the events that had recently transpired. She'd wake up, tears streaming down her cheeks, just of have Naya there to calm her down, tethering her to the real world and to safety.

As Garrick had predicted, Demi seemed to be vastly effected by the events. Her past didn't seem to be helping much. One night, Naya had been woken from her own nitemare to Demi stilling at the edge of the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. As she did since the first night, she held her close, easing her back to reality. Not to say Naya wasn't having glimpses herself.

Her body just wouldn't let her express them.

In her first few nights in the hospital room , she had repeating and looping images of Demi getting shot, Briggs falling to the ground, Erickson pleading with her to follow her final wish. She didnt scream, she didnt cry , she was rigid and cold. Her body had almost shut down in these times, leaving her to suffer in her own way. In this case, she appreciated the small gift. After the shock of the images resided, she was able to think clearly. Everyone had their own ways of coping. Her's was to keep it locked inside of her until she could find a adaquite way to release it.

These 'episodes' of hers were a blessing in disguise as she laid in the same bed as her future wife. She needed to be Demi's rock and keep her from falling over the edge again.

Even now as the clock read 2am. Her body stayed still as she stared at the ceiling,recalling her latest nitemare:

_She had ran into the bathroom, her hands stained with Erickson's blood._

_A voice in her head whispered ."You could have saved her."_

_The mirror was clouded, her eyes looked hollow and fearful. Immediately turning on the faucet to wash the blood from her arms._

_The spicket at first ran cool and biting water that chilled her to the bone, attempting to wash away the blood from her flesh. But then sputtered, spewing hot, thick, and heavy blood._

_She had yelled, turning off the 'water' , only for the faucet to burst, covering her with wave upon wave of the vile liquid. She had tried to get away, but everywhere she ran the blood had followed._

"_You let her die." The voice whispered again._

_She ran and ran, trying to avoid the voice. But it just followed, growing louder and more vicious._

"_You're a monster, shes dead because of you."_

_She had burst through a closet door, slamming it shut. It seemed to stop the blood from oozing through. She thought the nitemare was over, that she had finally found sanctuary._

_She moved to back into the wall, to curl into a ball and wait for this to end, when she ran into something that was not flat or clothing. Shaking, she turned around. Only to be met by a towering figure of a man, blazing in deep-red and burning flames. Only his eyes could be seen. The cold, murderous eyes of Karl Briggs._

"_Demon..." He growled in an inhuman tone._

_His hand rose, revealing talons that were laced with dripping acid. Bringing the tainted appendage down swiftly towards her throat._

When she had awoke, she awoke with a gasp, her eyes locking on a point in the room. She could feel trembling in the bed, but knew it was not her own, never once had she shook. After a few minutes, she was able to clear her thoughts, using the tricks and therapy her psychologists had provided to calm her down.

Still, the bed shook slightly. She turned to the source.

Demi was laying in a near fetal position, her eyes were shut tight as if trapped in the hellish universe her dream had taken her to.

Naya took a breath, wrapping her arms around the girl, pulling her into her body. "I'm here Demi." She whispered. "I will protect you."

At first, the girl still shook. But after a little while, it subsided. Her body as relaxed as it had been all those times in the safe house.

She kissed the back of the girl's neck, hovering her lips on the girl's skin. It had become warmer , more welcoming. Her presence here in the past week had almost helped Demi recover to the point where she could leave. All that really seemed to break her spirit were these dreams...

Naya couldnt sleep for the rest of the night. She was terrified to fall back asleep in fear that she would meet those dark and evil eyes once more, not to mention that Demi was sleeping rather soundly.

_Even in sleep were connected. _She thought to herself.

As the sun rose, Naya kept her head rested on the girl's shoulder. Her body tangled around the woman like armor. she wouldn't be alone. No matter how many nitemares the smaller girl had, Naya would be there to take them away. They would get through this.

...

Demi woke up. Not out of terror ,or shock. But with a small groan. "Naya?" The girl croaked.

Naya shifted, her arms pulling the girl's back into her. "Dem?"

"Your awake?" Demi said groggy. "Its like..8am. Wernt you the one that said before 9am should be illegal?"

Naya chuckled. "Couldnt sleep, i got caught up with a certain girl who was sleeping so soundly in my arms." She whispered.

Demi smiled, her hands covering the Latina's under the covers.

The pair heard footsteps enter the room. Two voices filled the walls, shaking the two from their haze.

"Good, you two are awake." It was Tom, and he didnt sound very happy.

Naya reluctantly sat up, yawning rather loud. She knew why the man was upset. Demi had all but shut him out too, despite the fact that in allot of ways Tom was like her brother who had the power and ability to make decisions for her. But Naya knew Tom being here in the room was a good sign.

Garrick followed not too far behind the scowling man , his normal clipboard in his hands. "Well, You two want some good news for once?"

Demi sat up, but scooted into Naya, earning an eye roll from her agent. "Whats up Garrick?"

"Well Ms Lovato, it seems the Doctors in this wing find you fit enough to be released." Garrick said happily.

"When!?" The two girls almost shouted with glee.

The two men stared at the girls, blinking a few times from their outburst. Apparently , they hadn't fully woken up.

Garrick chuckled. "Today ,actually. In a few hours to be exact. "

"We were expecting to have to use a vice grip to A) pull you two apart. And B) Wake you two up seeing its before 9am." Tom grumbled . "Not that you really needed me here to do it. But seeing i AM your designated person that can sign off on legal things. You'd think I should be here."

Demi winced hearing the hurt in the man's voice, which in turn made Naya glare at him.

Tom saw the glare, rasing his hands up in surrender. "Sorry! I cant help it, Naya wasnt the only one that was here the entire time!"

"Later..." Naya all but growled. "We can talk about it later."

Tom nodded. "Anyways, I've already signed off on it. " For the first time he gave Demi a sad smile. "They have some conditions though. "

"Conditions?" Demi asked.

"Yes, They want you to have at least 3 documented visits with a Psychologist for the next month..." He gave the girl a grimace. "Sorry Dem..."

Demi looked down, sighing. "I hate shrinks..."

Naya wrapped her hand around the girl's waist. "Well, the guy i'm seeing is good. Maybe you can get in to see him?"

Demi looked over to the girl, rasing her eyebrow. "Your seeing a shrink?"

Naya nodded, speaking in a guilty tone. "Yeah...I Haven't just been to the studio to film when i've had to leave you here..."

Demi stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Okay...If you think he's good ,then i think i can trust them." She gave the girl a small smile.

Tom rolled his eyes again. "You two...Your so cute its disgusting."

Garrick could only smile at the girls. He seemed genuinely happy for them. "I can talk with Dr. Malak tonight. I'm sure he'd take you in."

Demi glanced over to Garrick , nodding. "Thank you..."

Garrick bowed his head, saying something about finishing up some paperwork before he left the room.

Tom however still stood in the room, his arms were crossed as his foot tapped slightly. After a few minutes of intense glaring between the trio. He let out a sigh. 'I give up!" He exclaimed. "Okay, Yeah im slightly angry about being taken out of the loop. But i just cant stay mad at you two..."

Demi chuckled at the man. "Sorry Tom, Its been kinda rough."

"I can imagine." He said seriously. "But really Dem, what are your plans now that your not on the Glee Team anymore? Are you still going to stay in L.A?"

Demi flinched. She had forgotten that Dani had been written off the show. She looked up to Naya for guidance.

Naya just seemed to smile. "Well, you didnt think i'd let my Fiance walk out of here with no place to go did you?"

Tom blinked. "Fiance?" He looked at both of them, his mouth dropped. "_Fiance?!"_ He stamped his foot again. "Okay, WHEN did this happen?"

Naya grinned evilly, so Garrick hadn't told him. "A week ago..." Demi looked up to Naya, resting her head on the girl's chest.

Tom looked from Demi, to Naya, then back to Demi. His glare could only be described as crazed. "Demetria Lovato. If i am not your BEST MAN. I will never _speak_ to you again!"

Naya frowned. "Hey! I'M the Grooms-woman! Demi is so wearing the dress!"

Demi shot her a look. " Is that so Rivera? Your sticking me with the fucking white dress?"

Naya pecked the girl gently on the lips. "It doesn't have to be white..."

Demi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms childishly. "We'll talk about this later."

Tom however was tapping his chin. "That would make the Best Bridesman..."

Both of the girls began to laugh at the man , who in turn gave them a wink.

"You just wait until I tell Chris, He's going to go wedding planner on you two." Tom said with a chuckle.

Naya blinked, her cheeks flushed red for a moment before she looked down. Completely guilty.

Tom stared at Naya, then narrowed his eyes. "If you tell me you already told him, and he didn't tell me. Then i am going to a children's toy store, picking up a massive blow up squeaky hammer, and assaulting both of you with it."

Naya gave the man her most winning smile. "Then I wont tell you?"

The sound Tom gave off could only be described as a mixture of annoyance, rage , and frustration. " THE WORLD WILL KNOW OF THE SQUEAKY HAMMER DOOM!" He raised his fist, shaking it dramatically in the air.

The room was all but silent after this outburst. The two girls were staring at the man like he was insane.

It was Demi who burst out laughing first,practically collapsing in the Latina's arms, unable to hold herself up. Naya squeezed the girl laughing hard , her eyes closed as she gasped for air.

Tom crossed his arms again. "Well, anyways. Wheres the new apartment? That way i can tell the driver where to take you two once we get out of here..."

Naya just snorted, mumbling something under her breath.

"What? "Tom asked, his voice almost rasing an octave. " I feel bad for anyone who shares the building with you two! They'll never get any sleep!"

"Yeah, well. I've got it taken care of." She said with a smug smile.

Both Demi and Tom stared at her , confusion etched on their faces.

Naya sat up straight, her shoulders rising proudly. "I bought us a house." She said in a sing songy tone.

...

Home sweet home! Welcome back everyone! Sorry this was all over the place, i will have to say my mind has been squirreling like mad :D

oh ADHD How i love thee.


	2. I'll follow you untill you love me

So last night i had every intention to put out a chapter for this story. Butttt I went to a fundraiser, had too many classy bitches(Small bottles of wine with a straw), ended up singing a Bohemian Rhapsody solo(YES All the parts) on the karaoke machine, and didn't get home until 4am because my smart self decided to walk the 5 miles from the club, home at 1am. Yup, I has smart brain.

I did win the 50/50 though :D

Anyways. ON WITH THE SHOW!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"A _house _Naya?!" Demi said, utterly shocked.

Naya grinned from ear to ear, nodding her head quickly. "Yup! A house Dem."

Demi grumbled, her arms crossing in front of her again. "I never asked you to buy a house..."

Naya ran her fingers along the girl's arm. "But its ours, and its in a nice gated community. I hear Eliza Dushku has a place somewhere in there. I wonder if i could meet her...'

Demi shot the girl a angry glare. "Eliza Dushku Eh?"

Naya laughed at the girl, giving her a small shove with her shoulder. "I'm kidding Dem, the only one i've got eyes for is you. You know that."

Demi pouted, keeping her arms crossed childishly. "You better..."

Tom cleared his throat. "So yeah, I think you should pack up Demi. I hear theyre worse than hotel checkouts here. When your out your OUT , Or they throw you out."

Naya smirked, she wanted to point out that technically everyone in the room was 'out' and he should chill. But despite her smartass-ness. She kept the comment to herself.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Despite Tom's rant about them getting out ASAP, They were still stuck there for a little over 7 hours. Atleast they'd get out of there while there was still daylight

Demi didnt have much in the room, so it was quite easy for them to pack it up and leave. Garrick had successfully gotten Dr. Malak to accept Demi into her caseload, which really seemed to excite Naya.

Naya, although still a bit weirded out about having to see a Psychologist, Really liked Malak. Malak had seemed to understand her, and help her get through this time. Naya could literally tell the Man anything and it wouldnt leave the room.

Though, she didn't tell him _everything._

Naya sensed that Malak knew she was withholding information from him. But never once in the last month did he pry into that part of her. She guessed that he believed she would tell him in time. She had given Erickson her word, and she was going to keep it.

The two woman left the hospital. Demi still seemed Physically weak,but her spirit was soaring as the sun's rays hit her face. Naya couldnt help but noticed how the sun seemed to illuminate the girl like a Roman goddess. No, Like a Sapphic goddess. She was so fucking beautiful, even in her weakened state. Everything from the roots showing from her blue hair, her skin radiating energy that Naya swore she could bottle and keep for a later time , and of course. Those stunningly beautiful dark chocolate colored eyes that Naya had so completely fallen in love with.

Demi closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of spring. Though she wasn't in the right kind of sorts to be able to think about the outside world for the past few weeks. She found she missed this, almost as much as she missed her Latina.

Demi bit her bottom lip, thinking about the past week. Naya had proposed to her , she accepted of course, but it made her feel a bit empty in a way. She had it all planned out before Naya was abducted. She wanted to play her a song,_ her song ,_and pop the question herself. The events that took place after ,had taken that moment away from the girls. The ring was probably still somewhere in that room of the safe house, she knew they would have to return there to retrieve their possessions. But part of her almost wanted to leave everything there and start completely over. Returning there would more than likely rekindle some very nasty memories, something Demi didn't want to, or could confront.

Naya saw the change in her lover's eyes, and squeezed her hand. "You okay Demi-Girl?"

Demi nodded slowly. "Its just so...Surreal. Being out here again. Living after all the shit that happened to us. "She said sadly. "I honestly didnt think either of us were going to make it out alive..."

Naya let go of the girl's hand, standing infront of her Goddess. cupping bot of her cheeks, she pulled the girl into a very deep, and long kiss. The kiss itself wasn't sexually charged , nor did it hold a certain need the the girls had grown accustomed to in their stay together. It, infact only seemed to hold a sense of stability , promise , and yes. Passion.

As Naya broke the kiss, she took a few moments to gaze into the woman's eyes, her own dark brown eyes taking in Demi's. "Dem, were not there any more. Its over." She said softly. "You're safe, _we're _safe, and as long as I can call you mine. You will never be hurt again." She sealed the words with her lips once more, Demi's arms snaking around the Latina's waist to pull her closer.

A loud beep made the two jump , turning to the sound with a start. A small limo had seemingly pulled up while they were lost in each other. Both Tom and Chris were glaring at them through an open window.

"So." Chris began. "Do you want to get in here? Or shall we wait for the Paparazzi to return and cause your two all sorts of hell."

Both Naya and Demi practically jumped at these words, rushing into the Limousine as if taking refuge in a bomb shelter .

They both took a seat in the limo, and as predicted. The Paparazzi , like a predator smelling a wounded prey, came from around the corner in a dashing fashion.

Demi chuckled, having the mental image of the lot of them in a back and white old-fashioned motion picture. You know, the cheesy ones that are sped up, with the music playing in the background, to the smooth sounds of Yaxety sax.

But Naya on the other hand , had enough of the vultures.

Ever since she was released from the hospital, she was practically swarmed with them.

"What happened down in the basement?" ,"Did you shoot Karl Briggs?" , "Wheres Demi Lovato?Whats her condition?" ,"What are your takes on Demi's character being removed from the show?", "Are you two still together?" .

She hated them , they had no idea. Tabloids, papers, stories, speculations. Thats all they were about. Both of the girls almost _died_ , yet. There they were, swarming around like a pack of Hyena looking for a scrap of meat.

They were criminals, liars and despicable people. It was in part, the reason Demi had the issues she had. If it wernt for them, she wouldn't have had to go through such an extensive recovery all those years ago.

Sure, the girl had needed help at that point in time. The drugs and Alcohol had driven her close to the edge. But if it wernt for these creatures of the camera, it wouldn't have almost destroyed her name.

It was one of the reasons why she had bought the house inside of the community.

Th community was a large gated community. Allot of stars sought refuge there , but not many actually lived there. The premises, like a studio were under servalance around the clock. There were private guards that walked the streets and guarded the entrances as not to allow the riff raff into the sanctuary. Yes, it was mostly secluded from the outside world, having its own 'clubhouse' of sorts. But the agency that ran the facility guaranteed the privacy of its inhabitants, and so far they had been successful.

Which brought her to the price of such a luxury. It cost her nearly what she nearly made last year , but after that. It was within her price range.

She would go through hoops of fire to make sure Demi was safe, sound,and comfortable.

"Well." Chris said as the limo moved slowly through the vultures. Snapping Naya from her thoughts. "That bought us enough time.."

Demi smiled, Gods how Naya loved to see her smile...

"Yeah, how _did_ you manage to throw them off our trail?" Demi asked curiously.

Chris and Tom chuckled, looking at each other deviously.

"Well, It was Chris's idea really." Tom began.

"But Tom was able to sell it perfectly." Chris retorted.

"Really it was an excellent plan Chris, you should be proud of yoursel-"

"Will you just tell us!" Both of the girls chimed in tandem.

Both of the men blinked, then chuckled.

"Well-" Chris began. "There was a mob outside of the hospital. I guess they've noticed Naya's over happy gittyness the last couple times she's passed through."

Naya flinched slightly.

"Anyways, there they stood, cameras in tow. When I had the idea to distract them." Chris said proudly.

Tom grinned. "It took a bit of convincing. But, we managed to convince them that you two wanted to meet them in the lobby of the floor Demi was on before she was moved, to give official statements about the events that transpired."

Both of the girls smirked evilly at this. "And they bought that?" Demi said with a devious chuckle.

Tom returned the mischevious smirk. "Like discount Prada."

Both Demi and Naya High-fived them for their brilliance.

As the limo got past the crowd, Chris's smile then turned to a bit of a frown directed at Demi. "I trust that your not going to lock us out anymore Dem..."

Demi's face fell, looking to the floor. "Sorry...Its been rough..."

Naya wrapped her arm around the girl instinctively. "Leave it be Chris. We're out now , we have to try and move on with our lives. We really don't need to be put under a spotlight, especially by our friends..."

Chris nodded, giving the girls an appolgetic look. "Sorry, I've just been worried sick too."

Like Naya had done to Demi, Tom placed his arm around Chris's waist. "We all have."

Demi gave the two a smile and a nod. "Thank you, both of you. I don't know what we would have done without you during this entire fucking mess."

Naya rested her head on the girl's shoulder, closing her eyes. "I'm going to marry the shit out of you, you know."

'Speaking of which." Chris chimed. "I've been planning out some pretty spectacular things for your wedding. " He took a breath. "I think you two should have a Ice theme wedding. Think of it! Cool colors, white all over the place , You could even have blue slushies there for the Glee cast! It would be so totally awesome! "

Tom rolled his eyes. " He hasnt stopped talking about it since he found out i knew... Which by the way. I am still Very VERY upset with you about dear."

Chris nudged the man. "Hush, I needed thinking time to create my work of art."

Tom took his hand from the boy's waist, crossing them childishly. Mumbling something about Ninjas with squeaky hammers.

Naya blinked, staring at the two. "And what makes you think we'll let you plan our wedding?"

"Because." Chris said matter of factly. " My imagination has no bounds, and like it or not. I WILL practically be running the wedding. If you hire someone, i will just make them quit. " He winked at the two. "I always get what I want. You know that Rivera."

Naya picked up what looked like a napkin, balled it up in her hand ,and threw it at the boy. "Shut up Colfer."

This set off a fit of laughter throughout the Limousine.

"So, despite Naya only giving me a day and a half warning with this entire house thing. I managed to have what was in the safehouse brought to the Gates. " Chris said proudly.

"You knew about that too?!" Tom practically yelled.

Chris chuckled, shooting Naya a small glance. "Besties for life."

Naya pounded her chest, giving the boy a peace sign. "Word up Bromo."

"Okay..." Tom began. "I think i have just upgraded the squeaky hammer to a plastic toddler toy. "

Chris rolled his eyes. "Come on Tom, Naya swore me to secrecy."

Tom crossed his arms again. "Shut up..." He pouted.

... ... ... ...

They arrived at the gates, Demi seemed pleased that Naya had to produce a card in order for the guards to allow her in. It seemed routine. Already she felt safer. They drove around the block, each house was separated by at least 100 yards of a fenced in enclosure. Each seemed to hold what looked like either a pool or hot tub in the back. It was like a resort!

Demi had stayed in resorts before. But never had she thought she'd LIVE in one. It was exciting! She rolled down her window, letting the breeze whip her hair around as she gazed at her surroudnings.

Naya saw the girl's eyes sparkle, placing her hand on the hand closest to her whispering in her ear. "_We live here,babe. Get used to it."_

Demi turned to peck the woman on the lips lovingly. "I can never just get 'used' to it when i'm with you."

Both of them men made gagging sounds , as Chris begged the driver to go faster. He didnt want to witness a full make out session in such close quarters.

This sparked a devilish like smirk from both of the woman, doing just as Chris feared.

As the car still moved. Chris tried to stand to get to the door.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked in a slight confused tone.

"Jumping out. Worse case scenario, i break a leg or two." Chris grumbled.

Tom firmly grabbed the boy, placing him back in his seat. "Oh no you dont. Broken legs are not a good thing. I dont need to sit in another hospital while YOU'RE being tended to."

Chris crossed his arms, grumbling.

"Anyways..." Tom said triumphantly. "I think this is enough payback for witholding information from me."

Chris still had his arms crossed, trying to ignore the macfest happening across from him.

... ... ...

The car slowed, stopping infront of a home. "Here we are." The driver said. "Number 37."

The two finally broke away from each other, panting heavily. Both Chris and Tom looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Thank god..." Chris said, practically busting through the door. He took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. "I thought i was going to see things a Gay man should never see."

Tom emerged from the car, straightening his tie. " That was...I think i need a drink."

The two girls emerged, chuckling. Both of their hands were linked as they stood infront of their house.

"Is this it?" Demi asked breathlessly, gazing at the massive two story home.

Naya nodded. "Yeah..." She kissed the girl's neck tenderly. "Welcome home love."

Demi blushed. This was like a dream.

Naya let the girl's hand go, pulling out the card that allowed them to enter the gate from her pocket. "You'll have to get your own. Each card has its own chip, which makes it almost impossible to replicate. This is the only way you can get into the house." She held it up with a smile.

"Very tech savvy." Demi said impressed.

Naya smiled, walking toward the house. "Come on Dem, I want to show you around."

Demi grinned, taking a step forward, but was stopped by Chris's hand grabbing her arm, just as Naya entered the shock nearly gave her a heart attack, she was still a bit jumpy.

Feeling the girl tense, Chis held up his hands, taking a step back. 'Sorry Dem...I just didnt want you to leave you two before i had the chance to talk to you."

Demi looked confused. "Me?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah..." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box.

Demi's eyes widened, recognizing the small box that once held the girl's engagement ring she had gotten for Naya. He hands shook as she took it, holding it in her hands.

"I thought you would want this back...Seeing you wernt able to give it to her before." Chris said in a soft whisper.

She opened the box, the ring was sparkling inside. Biting her lip, she felt tears spring in her eyes. "Thank you Chris-"

She was met by a very abrupt and comforting hug from the boy. "I'm glad you back Dem... Now.. " He let the woman go, giving her a smile. "Go to your girl."

Demi smiled, bowing her head. She waved to Tom, shouting for the two to have a good day, entering the place where she now would call home.

... ... ... ... ...

He knew there was something fishy going on when Lovato's agent come oh so willingly outside to announce the two would be having a conference bout the Briggs abductions. He knew it was too good to be true.

The other idiots followed the man like a lost puppy. But not Jackson Rand. He had been in the business far too long to fall for their tricks.

Jackson had been one of the most successful photographers and information gatherers for newspapers around the world. If there was something to hide, there was a juicy story that would line his pockets with cold, hard cash, and he, being the dedicated person he was, would get the story. For a price that is.

The celeberties had enough money, they put themselves in the spotlight , so he would cash in on their mishaps.

You did what you had to to survive in this world , and at this moment. He was surviving quite nicely.

Ash he predicted, the two girls emerged from the entrance. His hiding spot was flawless. A large brush that hid his body, camera ,and equipment. He was concealed and snapping pictures as they emerged.

Each touch, kiss , look and gaze was captured. He knew of some organizations that would pay big money for these shots. He made sure to concentrate on Demi Lovato. She looked frail and weak. Probably had somehow fallen off the wagon while in the hospital and had to go through rehab while recovering inside. Another Dollar sign.

This day just kept getting better and better.

He saw the Limousine pull up, followed by the other idiots who had bought the lie. They were too late, they had not captured what he had. Packing up his supplies, he chuckled smugly.

How easy would it be for them to hide once their faces were plastered all over every newspaper in the nation? Who knew. But depending on the payment he received, he would be revisiting the two again in the near future.


	3. Lead Roles

Hello everyone ^.^ So because I didn't get to post a chapter last night and I have the day off , i was able to get this out here as well. I hope you all enjoy :)

To Guest: Paparazzi are a very big and very serious problem in the film/tv/music are basically stalker's who get paid for their services. They have no morals or boundaries and will do whatever it takes to get that 'money shot'. In the real world (Which its not but oh well), if this DID happen you don't think for a moment the tabloids and papers wouldn't be hounding them every step they took. Besides whats a Fic without a villain?

On with the show!

...

As Demi entered the house, her mouth dropped in awe. It looked like a tropical paradise. The walls were painted an orangish yellow, accented with brown trims. There were two chairs that were on either side of a small glass table which held a vase filed with wild flowers, and this was just the entrance! _Thank god they're not roses._ She thought to herself, kicking off her shoes.

She walked along the walkway toward the next room. The walls held paintings , pictures and other excellent works of art. If she wasn't so sure she was entering the home Naya had bought. She would have thought she were walking into an Art Gallery. She knew she would have time to further inspect the works of art in the future, but they really seemed to bring out the brightness in the room, despite the fact that there was only a dim light to illuminate the walk way.

She ran her hand along the wall, the paint looked so immaculate that she was almost positive this was painted within the last few weeks. She found it amazing she was noticing all these things , she had never paid so much attention to detail in her life. Not even in the house she grew up in.

_Its because this is yours._ Demi thought to herself. _Its yours, and Naya's._

Demi smiled, she had moved around so much in the past few years that she never got around to buying any place to truly call 'home'. Hopping from apartment to apartment had made her believe that she would never really settle down some place, and she would be a celebrity nomad for the rest of her life. It was refreshing to know that no matter what the future held, she would have this place waiting for her.

Finally, she left the walk way which almost immediately opened up into a living room area. There were two couches on either side of the room, both were the same copper brown that trimmed the walls. An oversized rocking chair sat in the corner made of the same color and material the two couches were.

Mounted in the corner looked to be a decent sized flatscreen TV. Part of her wondered if it were 3D.

Gazing around the room a bit longer. She saw in incline of stairs that she hadn't noticed when she first walked in the room. It reminded her of a carpeted escalator, a half-wall separated the living area and the stairway , which she suspected was designed that way incase the inhabitants of the house wished to host parties.

She placed her hand on the railing, letting it glide along the surface as she walked up.

"Demi?" The voice of Naya called from upstairs.

"Naya?" Demi said with a slight jeer.

"Come up stairs Demi." Naya said in a calm tone.

"Really Rivera? I havent even seen the entire house yet!" Demi piped.

She could hear Naya grumbling, the bedroom must have been rather close to the stairs. "No really! COME HERE."

Demi could hear the excitement in the girl's voice. It wasnt excitement usually associated with love making. More like , finding out you got that new bike for Christmas kind of exciting. She smiled, trying to pin point where the voice had come from."Naya?" She laughed, climbing the stairs. "Where are you?" 

As she reached the top of the stairs. She looked in the direction where Naya's voice had come from. She was surprised not to see a room, but a wide open door where the light was almost white and blinding.

"I'm in here!" Naya said quickly. "You gotta see this!"

Demi quirked a brow, walking into the room. When she opened it, her mouth practically dropped.

Naya stood in the middle of the room, her arms were outstretched as if she were revealing something amazing , and amazing it was.

This bathroom was ENORMUS.

The size of the room compared to that of the dining room of the safe house. There was a stand up shower in the corner that seemed completely enclosed by three walls aside from the door that was hard to see through. The mirror looked like a stage mirror, with two sinks , allot of plugs , and a really nice pearl colored marble counter top.

But thats not what Naya was motioning toward. She had begun frantically pointing at the bathtub. No, that wasnt a bathtub, it was a frickin mini juccuzi. Demi was sure they could probably host a few get togethers in _here_. I mean, that thing could fit like 4 people!

"Naya, did you buy a house or THREE houses with an indoor swimming pool?" Demi joked.

Naya shook her head. "I picked a house with a pool! Not one with a hot tub! They didnt even show me this! This is awesome!"

Demi let out a nervous laugh. "You didn't even see the full house before you bought it?"

Naya scratched the back of her head. "Umm, No i didn't. I mean, its okay right? I basically bought this place because of the security measures. With those vultures swarming around wherever we breathe i didn't want you to feel uncomfortabl-"

"Its perfect Naya." Demi said breathlessly. "Much more than i could have ever imagined. I feel like i'm some sort of queen in here!"

Naya laughed. "No, You're the first lady, remember?"

Demi closed her eyes and smirked, shaking her head. "Your a goofball sometimes, you know that Rivera, you bought yourself a mansion..." She felt something graze her hand, when she opened her eyes. Naya was standing in front of her, holding her hand. The sight of the girl sent electric throughout her body , her touch was intoxicating , everything about her made her want to live.

Naya smiled, planting a soft kiss on the girl's cheek. "This is your house too Demi , Its our house." She kissed the other cheek , lingering her lips on her skin for a few moments. She intertwined her finger's with the small girl's , squeezing her hand reassuringly. "This is where our life together begins..."

Demi closed her eyes again, leaning forward so her forehead rested against the girl's neck. "I don't know what i'd do without you Naya."

Naya kissed the top of the girl's head. "Nor I Ms Lovato...Nor I..."

They stood in place for a few minutes, enjoying the silence around them, listening to each other breathe. At some point, they even seemed to Sync, taking breaths at almost the exact same time.

Demi was the first to break the silence. "Naya...I need to confess something..." She said nervously.

Naya brought up her free hand, stroking the girl's hair with her fingers. "Whats up Demi-girl?"

Demi's voice got suddenly quiet. "Do you know if they brought my guitar from the safe house?"

Naya thought for a moment. "Well, if its here, they put our stuff in the bedroom. Why, what did you want to tell me?"

Demi took a step back,Holding onto the girl's hand tightly, giving her arm a tug. "Come with me , There's something I need to tell you. But I need that Guitar."

Naya looked confused."Okay? Is everything alright?" She asked concerned.

Demi took a step forward, kissing the girl's lips teasingly. "Just, Follow me. Please."

Naya's confused looked was replaced with that of a blubbering fool as her feet practically moved on their own the next time Demi had tried to pull her.

Demi shook her head, stopping when the reached the hall. "Urm...Wheres the bedroom?" She asked, remembering that she didn't quite know where everything was in this castle.

Naya, without another word, practically dragged the girl toward the room.

Demi rolled her eyes. "You didn't look at the bathroom. But you sure as hell know where the damn Bedroom is...I see where you head was..."

Naya turned to give the girl a mischievous grin. "One of the most important places in the house my Sapphic Goddess."

Demi rolled her eyes again, blushing furiously. She was never going to live down adding that line into the scene...

Naya practically pulled the girl into the room, twisting her so their bodies crushed together, facing each other. "Now..." She whispered teasingly. "What is it you wanted to show me..." her mouth seemed to move on its own, kissing along the girl's jawline.

Demi bit her lip , fighting with her body so she could properly do what she needed to do. "Naya...I really really need you to stop..." She all but moaned, her voice quivering slightly.

Naya stopped suddenly, rising to meet her eyes. The playfulness was gone, replaced with worry. "Are you okay?"

Demi was still biting her lip , oh how she wanted to give in completely to the girl. It had been too long, and this last week had been all but torture. "I-I need to find my guitar!" She practically shouted, letting go of the girl's hand.

Naya blinked somewhat bewildered. Cocking her head to the side , she watched the girl. "Demi...What are you doing?"

Demi started moving a few boxes around, searching for her graffiti'd guitar case. She hoped it was here. She needed it to be here...

Naya give a small laugh, shaking her head , joining the girl in the search of her guitar.

Demi moved a particularly heavy box, seeing the scribbles of her guitar case. "YES!" She exclaimed happily.

"Found it?" Naya asked, her head popping up from a tower of boxes.

Demi unclipped the locks on the case, revealing her old guitar that she had since she was ten. She ran her fingers along the wood, then nodded, slipping it from the case.

Naya walked back to the open floor in the bedroom, crossing her arms. "Okay, so you found your guitar..."

Demi bit her lip again, plucking at the strings, it was badly out of tune. "Just a second." She whispered. "I promise its worth it."

Naya gave a chuckle. "Alright..." She walked over to the bed, taking a seat. "I'm waiting."

It took Demi a few minutes to re-tune the guitar , she almost thought one of the strings was going to break. After she was satisfied with the sound, she wrapped the strap around her back, moving over to sit in front of the Latina. "So..."

Naya raised an eyebrow. "So ...what?"

Demi looked down, her hands were resting on the strings of the guitar. "Well, that night..." She began. "The night you were...gone."

Naya flinched, her hand moving to her own neck. Rubbing it where the tranquilizer had hit her that night.

Demi took a breath. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "Its just that...that night. When I went upstairs , I wanted to give you something..."

"I remember..." Naya said quietly.

Demi kept her hands on the strings. Looking down at the scars on her arm. "It... I'm sorry. I really didn't want to bring up that night...But, what I wanted to do. What i had..." She took another breath , clearing her thoughts. "I wrote you a song."

Naya blinked, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't having flashbacks while the girl talked. But the promise of the song seemed to shake her from shutting down completley. "A song." She said flatly.

Demi flinched at the tone of the girl's voice. But she understood why, she had just unearthed some pretty bad thoughts. "Yes Naya. A song for you."

Naya closed her eyes, she silently counted backwards from 20. Breathing deeply with every number she thought. Every second that went by, her mind seemed to stabilize. But by the time she reached zero. She found she was still not entirely relieved.

It almost broke her to see Naya like this. Every time she's seen the girl in the last week, Naya had been her rock. Obviously , she was suffering as well. She just had a different way of expressing it. "We can wait Naya... I'm sorry. It was Selfish of me to bring that up..."She put her hands on the straps. "Lets go make something to eat-"

"Play it please." Naya's voice quivered.

Demi stopped, her hands hovering on the guitar strap. "Naya..."

"Demi, Please..." Naya's voice was still shaky, squinting her eyes more. "I need to hear your voice."

Demi hovered for a second, before closing her own eyes, letting her fingers strum the strings on the guitar. It was a simple tune, using very common chords that seemed to meld into the room. Opening her eyes, Demi noticed Naya wasn't squinting as hard, she seemed to be listening to the music, it seemed to be helping. Taking a deep breath, she softly began to sing.

"_I saw you first on the TV screen,_

_You looked so bright and new."_

Naya's eyes opened at her words, But her eyes were still at a downcast. Demi kept her eyes on the girl, preparing to stop at any moment.

"_Your eyes lit up, you began to sing."_

_Then suddenly I knew."_

Demi took another breath, singing a bit louder.

"_My worries went away, As my heart it went astray..._

"_I had to have you. Girl... "_

Naya looked up at her, meeting Demi's eyes.

"_I had to have you..."_

Demi gave the girl a smile, strumming the guitar for a few measures.

"_I met you there on that crummy scene,_

_where our lives would just begin."_

She felt herself laugh, remembering the day 'Dani' and 'Santana' had first met. Even in those days how electric they were together.

"_I felt your body close to me,_

_And I begged to be let in."_

Demi saw the sides of the girl's lips curling in a smile, which she returned before taking another breath.

"_I felt your lips, and you took mine, _

_For that moment we were stuck in time."_

"_I knew I had you, Girl."_

"_I knew I had you..."_

For the first time that she had begun to sing, she closed her eyes. They key shifted as her voice elevated with the song's progression.

"_Hello you there ,with that wavy hair ,with your bight and lovely eyes..."_

"_I saw you breathe, as you glanced at me , and you looked so damn divine."_

She opened her eyes,a hint of laughter still lingered in her last verse. But she seemed afraid to meet the girl's eyes. Keeping them cast down at her fingers as she played.

"_So I took my guitar, and played it far , to a time that i could see..."_

The guitar strums became slower, accenting on the chords one by one. Letting them linger in the room.

"_And I knew in that moment..."_

She took a deep breath. sliding the guitar from her body. She scooted over to the girl,reaching into her pocket, gazing into her eyes that were the eyes she knew and loved. Taking both of her hands in her own, she slid a ring on the Latina's finger. It fit like a glove.

"_You were meant for me..."_

Naya hicked slightly, letting out a shuttering laugh. "Dem..." She croaked out. "I already beat you to it." She tried to joke.

Demi smiled at the girl, caressing the girl's ring'd finger. "But I got the ring..." She whispered lovingly.

Naya practically dove into the girl. Wrapping her arms around her in a deep embrace. Her forehead burying itself deep into the other girl's shoulder and neck. "If you would have asked that night, I would have said yes...I love you so much Demi Lovato."

Demi leaned her head against the other woman's , her heart was racing a mile a minute.

Naya looked up to Demi , all shreds of fear were gone. Her eyes sparkling with the rays of the sunset that shone through the bedroom window. Demi couldn't help but note how her eyes looked like they were almost bronze as the sun illuminated them. She looked almost girl like her didn't belong in the realm of mortals.

Naya chuckled. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Demi asked.

"Like your trying to study me like a piece of Art or something." Naya mumbled.

Demi kissed the girl's forehead. "Art doesn't describe it, Madam President."

Naya curled her lip between her teeth. "Oh, so i'm back to being President?"

Demi nodded. "Now..."She purred. "I'm going to go into that room we call a bathroom,with the indoor swimming pool...I expect you to be in there in 5 minutes wearing that ring..."

Naya grinned. "Its on, its never coming off."

Demi shook her head, leaning in to whisper into the girls ear. _"Wearing only the ring Naya..."_

Demi ducked from the girl's embrace to stand swiftly at the edge of the bed. Naya's face was priceless. Her face had practically turned a new shade of red as he mouth hung open in utter shock. It reminded her of the diner scene where Dani and Santana had 'connected'. Though this, she had to admit. Was 100 times better.

Making sure to swish her hips from side to side, she walked toward the door. Stopping at the entrance to slightly turn her head. "Remember Naya...5 minutes..."

"Y-yes ma'am..." Naya whispered.

Demi chuckled, leaving the room. This was going to be fun.


	4. False headlines

Real life stuff yayyyy! Okay i'm back to writing now that my evil busy weekend of doom has been had. Today i Introduce a new character! One that I am finding i like more and more each time i think about him. Hes a bit of an oddity, but its why i LOVE him!

Enjoy!

... ... ... ... ...

Naya woke up wrapped in Demi's arms. She had a dream, much like the ones she's had so many nights before. This time, she dreamt that Briggs had taken Demi instead of her, except. She couldn't get there in time, and Demi had died.

She turned her head. Her lover slept with a smile , completely content, the moonlight shining through the window to illuminate her features. She didn't know what she would do if anything had happened to her.

Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her mind of the nitemare. She took deep breaths, she counted , she even tried to think of something else. But the realization that it could have very well had been Demi abducted by that monster , made her sick with fear.

She felt her body tense up, despite being held in the arms of her lover. She knew this would be another sleepless night , trying to escape the hellish images in her dreams.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Darius Garrick sat awake at his desk in his study. He had taken some cases home with him, trying to continue his work from home. Ever since Darma's death, he had been promoted to the head of the group. He knew he would be once the woman retired. But the sudden shift made it allot harder.

Still , Patients needed their doctor. He was not Darma Erickson, but he had worked under her for nearly three years. Often taking on some of her cases. Now that he was head, he needed to delegate and prioritize each patient. Sure, he had attendants. But honestly most of them were too fresh for some of these cases. He would have wanted Erickson to be proud of him , not dissapointed in him for handing off something that would have been better taken care of if he would have just done it himself.

In Allot of ways, Darma was like family. Now that she was gone, he felt that a piece of him was lost.

It was one of the reasons why he wanted to find out who the guy was that set him up. Karl Briggs may have died, but the guy that was helping him was still out there. Surely, if they could help such a despicable creature, they were just as guilty and as sinister as the man who committed these crimes. He had to find out who this person was , for Darma, for the girls. He had to make sure this person saw justice.

One thing was for sure, he knew that the rat had to be someone in the medical field. Only those who had access codes could alter and use the hospital's computers. That narrowed it down, but not enough for his liking. It was one of the reasons he wanted to wrap up these cases as fast as he could, that way he could concentrate on finding this person. He knew that Darma would have done the same for him.

... ... ... ... ...

Naya stared at the ceiling for nearly three hours. Demi had barely moved at all while she slept. Part of Naya was happy that Demi was getting a full night's rest. She remembered the recent nights she had woken up screaming. Those were nights she wished never happened. The fear she saw in Demi as her eyes shot open from the nitemares made her skin crawl. She didnt know how to stop them from happening , but knew she would be there to help her pull herself from that state in her mind.

She just wished her own nitemares would stop, running normally on almost no sleep was beginning to take a toll on her body. She didnt know how much longer she could keep this up, pretending she was alright and virtually experiencing no side effects. The only ones who had actually seen her shut down were Garrick, Malak, and now Demi. Though Demi's experience was Minor. She was thankful for that, If she hadn't been able to partially pull herself from that place. The girl would have seen just how broken she was.

She couldnt let Demi see that happen. Her fiancee already blamed herself for everything that happened, that would just put salt in the wound.

Perhaps she'd speak with about it. Maybe he'd have a solution to this problem. Luckily, Both of them had an appointment with the Psychologist that very day. Yes, Naya had to go tot he studio for a shoot shortly after, but she knew that Demi was in good hands with this man.

Malak wasn't what you expected when you thought of a Psychologist. He didn't dress in a white buttoned up shirt, Pant suits, and half-moon glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose as he glared at you like you were about to break. No, This man was a bit...Unique.

It was one of the reasons why she liked him.

-5 Weeks earlier-

Naya sat in the waiting room of Dr Malak, she squeezed her hands together nervously as she stared at the ground. He was late. She had to climb 5 stories to reach this damn office because the damn elevator was broken, and he was late. How professional was this man? Why did Garrick reccomend him? This was the first time she had been out of the hospital ,and she had to wait here like a crazy woman under the bored gaze of the secretary. A few times, she caught the man almost doze off. Was this a game to him?

"When's going to get here..." Naya asked quickly.

The Secretary took out his cell phone, touching the screen. "Dont know, hasn't sent me anything." He said in monotone. "Might be a while in that case." The man Stifled a yawn. "Last time he was nearly an hour late."

An hour?! What kind of practice was this guy running? This was a joke!

"Well..." Naya said, gritting her teeth. "Maybe I should go to another shrink...Then I can-"

Suddenly, the door crashed open. A man, who looked in his late thirties hobbled through the door. His face was unshaven, his hair was long and unkempt in a long ponytail. He stood at around 6 foot, with lightly tanned skin that seemed to be too baggy for his frame. He wore what looked like a black jogging suit and worn out sneakers.

Naya nearly jumped from her skin at the sound, but after regaining her ability to think. She frowned at the obvious other patient in the room, her voice coming out far more snappy than she intended. "Yeah, well. You should probably just get out of here. Looks like this joke of a Doctor is a no show...Waste of my fucking time..."

The man stared at her, blinking a few voice was rough and had a southern twang to it. "Oh? Well If thats what you think then you just freed up my day Sweetheart. Your free to go whenever."

Naya stood, her jaw dropping. "YOU'RE Dr. Malak?"

Malak shrugged . "The one and only... Now, Ms..."

"Rivera...Naya Rivera..." The Secretary mumbled.

Malak covered his face with his palm. "NO SHIT!" He exclaimed. "You're the one that Dar sent me right?"

Naya blinked, obviously the hell was Dar?

"Well, I owe Dar more than having to deal with a disrespectful little star child..." Malak commented, walking toward the office door. "Come in before i change my mind kid..." He walked into the office, leaving the waiting room.

Naya's jaw practically hit the ground. _Did he just call me a disrespectful star child?_ She thought to herself.

"SELEK!" The booming voice of Malak screamed from the open door'd office.

The secretary gave a heavy sigh and called back. "Yes Dr Malak..."

"WHERES MY COFFEE?!" He yelled in response.

The secretary, 'Selek' replied. "Its on your desk sir..."

"This is cold! You know I don't like my coffee cold!" Malak grumbled.

Selek rolled his eyes. "It was hot when I placed it on your desk an hour ago...Maybe if you were here on time..."

"Shut up Selek and go get me another!" Malak demanded.

Selek stood, grumbling. "From where sir..."

There was silence for a few moments, before Malak spoke again. "From that French place down the road, you know. The one where they have those cheesy horrible accents they force the workers to speak in. Yeah. That one. " There was a few more seconds of silence before Malak continued. " Also, i want a Grande, not a tall. Three and a half sugars, one creme from a freshly opened carton, and ...Hummm..." He seemed to be thinking from behind the door. "Have them preform a song from the Lion king while they make it, yeah. That will get them for putting three creme and two sugars in my last cup...Tastes like crap..."

Selek sighed. "And if they refuse sir?"

There was a bout of deafening silence from the other room. "You know how I feel when you displease me Selek...I know you will not fail..."

Selek mumbled to himself, grabbing his laptop bag. Looking up to Naya, he muttered. "Goodluck." Before leaving the office.

Naya blinked again, she wasnt quite sure what had just happened.

"Ms Rivera, Please come in. Or don't, doesn't matter really. I'll just let Dar know you refused treatment." Malak said nonchalantly.

Naya all but growled. Storming into the office. "What kind of Doctor are you anyways?! Is this any way to treat a patient? YOU belong in an institution!"

Dr Malak let out a small chuckle. "Please, close the door and take a seat." He said, his voice surprisingly calm.

Naya stood at the door, trying to decided weather or not to take the man's offer and sit down. After a moment or two, she sighed. Slamming the door shut and taking a seat. This in turn gained a smile from the Doctor.

"There we are!" He said cheerfully. "Not that hard was it?"

Naya crossed her arms, still glaring at the man. "Why the Hell did Garrick send me to you...You're a bit of a joke."

Malak just seemed to smile brighter. "Never judge a book by its cover Sweetheart."

Naya kept her arms crossed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever..." She glanced around the office. The walls were plastered with certificates and awards, all addressed to Dr. Calab Malak. It would have been impressive if the man himself didn't look like such a train wreck.

"So Dar sent me your files. He says I can help you out..." He pushed aside a bunch of papers, pulling out a manilla folder. Opening it, he began to read its contents. "Hum, Depression, Accute Anxiety, Guilt , spiking blood pressure..."

Naya grumbled. "I don't have time to hear about medical terms..."

Malak looked up from the paper. "Irritability."

Naya scoffed, looking away from the man.

The Doctor leaned forward, putting down the folder. "Tell me Ms, Rivera... Are you experiencing flashbacks of any sort? Are they effecting your everyday life?"

Naya's body tensed, her hands clenching.

Malak then slammed his fists on the table, causing the girl to jump. She was wide eyes ,a look of terror on her face.

"Yup, As i suspected. You Ms Rivera, are suffering from PSTD , also known as Post Traumatic stress Disorder..."

Naya glared at the man again, this was the second time he almost made her jump from her skin. "You didnt have to do that!" She yelled. "Besides, thats what GARRICK Said already..."

Malak put his elbows on the table, holding up his head with his hands. "Yes , Dar would know about that i suppose... It was right for him to send you to me." He grabbed the folder again, placing it on the pile of papers.

Naya seemed to put two and two together, Dar was Garrick. This man was using a nickname for her doctor in a session. He was a complete and total idiot.

Malak sat back in his chair. "Alright. So tell me, what do your flashbacks consist of..."

Naya's nostrils flared. "Hold on a second, i never agreed to you treating me! What if i just came in here to tell you how unprofessional you are , and it really hurts your practice!"

"Noted." Malak said with a chuckle. "But I allowed you in here in order to hear your story. If my un professionalism prevents you from obtaining adaquite treatment, then i will advise Dar to send you to another specialist. I will however warn you, most would put you in a Psych ward for evaluation. I'm sure you, being so heavily under the spotlight, would want anyone to get wind of that, now would you?"

Naya's nostrils flared again. "And you wouldn't?"

Malak shrugged. "Depends on how severe the case is to be honest." he answered truthfully. "The fact you were able to sit in that waiting room for so long without cracking under the obvious pressure that is plaguing your mind , tells me that by placing you under such heavy observation would in fact force you farther back in your recovery than intended." He took a breath, looking at the woman. "Now I will ask once more. What do your flashbacks consist of?"

Naya blinked._ He was purposefully late. _She thought to herself. _It was a test._ Straightening herself in the chair, she unfolded her arms. "I suspect you know the story..."

"Only what i've read in the papers." Malak admitted. "I do tend to do extensive research on those i treat. Often their past can become triggers to their present state and alter their mind. Which i might add might not always be for the best." He gave the girl another smile.

Naya grumbled. "Well thats it...Darma Erickson shot Karl Briggs, Briggs as he fell fired his own gun killing her... " Even as she said it, she felt her hands clenching tighter. "She killed the bastard just to die..."

Malak stared at the woman. "I see, You witnessed two people die. That obviously would have a major effect on your mind."

Naya shot a glare at the Doctor. "Briggs was not a person...He was an animal. I don't care if he died..."

"But you do Naya." Malak said seriously. "Witnessing a death, no matter who the person is , injures a person's mind. One person can have this kind of effect on a person. But two? Especially someone you knew and obviously respected can tare you up inside until you are a husk of your former self." He took a breath. "However, you have exceeded my expectations by even coming here on your own accord. I see that as a distinctive sign of your ability to adapt to what life throws at you."

Naya blinked at the bluntness of his words. No, he wasn't a normal Doctor, but for some reason she could _understand _him. He wasn't throwing out fancy medical terms, he wasn't treating her like a child ready to break. He was talking to her like a friend , like he understood her. "And what... You think watching that bastard die and almost kill the woman I love -" He words caught in her throat.

Malak nodded his head. "Ah yes. Demi Lovato. That is the girl you are speaking of i presume?"

Naya didnt speak. She merely nodded.

"Dar reports that you were the one that saved her life by keeping pressure on her wound. Despite your own injuries ,and the mental strain you sustained .I am surprised you didn't break under the pressure. " He clapped his hands together once. "That is refreshing for me to hear , it shows that you have an immense amount of willpower. Yes, We can work with this."

Naya was seriously wondering if the man needed a mental evaluation. He wasnt taking this as seriously as he should. "Why are you treating this like just another walk in the park? If its as serious as you described shouldn't you be more...You know. Worried?"

Malak smiled again. "Oh I am Ms Rivera. These kinds of things are not to be taken lightly. But on the same note, I shouldn't have you submerge yourself into fear when you think about those memories. Yes, they are horrific. It will take some time for you to come to terms that the events happened, and there was nothing you could have done to change them. But also , in time. They will help you become stronger than you ever were before."

Naya seemed to believe the man. For the first time in a week and a half she wasnt shaking, her mind wasnt littered with the memories of the basement. He was distracting her by strengthening her . Even if it was only temporary.

" us begin. I need you to tell me the points that are causing you the most pain." Malak all but demanded.

For the next hour, Naya told the man everything she could tell him. She told him about the abduction, about waking up in the basement, hung by her arms and chained. She described the bite of the shackles , and the feeling that she'd never get out of there.

The night they were 'saved' was harder. Mainly because she had to leave out the part about Erickson, and the fact that she had helped him because of the files he had on her. Malak seemed to sense that she was holding back, but let the girl continue. Naya was grateful for this, she was expecting that he was going to pry out more information out of her. At this moment, she might have let something slip. That was not something she could afford to do.

After she told the man everything she could, she surprisingly felt relieved. She had shared more with him than she had with anyone else. Releasing those memories seemed to help clear her mind.

"Good." Malak said , placing his hands on the desk. "Very good, I think for our first session this was quite remarkable. If possible i'd like to see you here the same time tomorrow. This time , I promise i will be on time." He gave the girl a wink.

Naya for the first time smiled at the man. "How about the flashbacks...What can i do to stop them?"

Malak bowed his head. "That will take time Ms Rivera. But to start, try thinking of something, anything else thats more powerful than those images. Concentrate on your breathing, if counting helps. Count. If naming different colors helps, do that as well." He paused. "I once had a guy that would verbally name off characters from those Harry potter books. But hey! Whatever floats your boat i guess."

Naya crossed her arms again. "Hey, I LIKE Harry Potter!"

Malak grinned. "Well then, maybe that will help too!"

Naya let out a chuckle then stopped. She forgot what it was like to laugh. It felt refreshing.

Malak clapped his hands again. "Look, Progress!" He grinned at the girl. "So what do you say? Same time tomorrow?"

Naya smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Malak nodded, writing something on a notepad. "Hopefully, this time Selek will have my damn coffee this time..."

... ... ... ...

-Present-

Since then she'd seen him quite a few times. Malak, although unorthodox. Was very good at his trade. Never did he dress the part, or beat around the bush. He was always very straightforward and truthful. It had been why she was able to go back to the studio so soon.

Still, these nitemares were very concerning. If she didn't find a way to suppress them, she felt as if she'd regress. She couldn't afford that. Rolling over so her back was against the other girl's. She stared at the wall. Malak would be able to help , he hadn't failed her yet.

... ... ... ... ... ...

It was nearly 8am when Demi was woken from her sleep by the sound of her phone going off. She grumbled, moving to reach it, but was suprised when she found that Naya had beat her to it. She looked like she had been up before her again. It was unlike the Latina.

Naya smiled, looking at the beautiful woman that was curled in the bed sheets. "Its just Tom, Dem. I've got it, go back to sleep."

Demi smiled, pulling the covers over her exposed skin. "Come back soon Naya, its colder without you."

Naya smiled at the comment, the phone still ringing in her hand. "As soon as I can my love."

Placing her ear to the receiver, she clicked the answer button. "Hey Tom, Its almost 8am. I hope you havent forgotten about the 9am rule."

_"Naya?"_ Tom said a bit frantic. _"Is Demi with you? Are you watching the TV?"_

Naya rolled her eyes. "No Tom, We live, breathe and abide by the 9am rule in this house..."

She could hear the sigh through the phone. _"You two need to see this. Turn on the TV."_

Naya furrowed her brow. "What channel?"

_"Any of them." _Tom responded sadly.

With the phone still on her ear, Naya rummaged around, finding the remote tot he TV that hung on the wall in their room. Clicking it on. A picture of Naya and Demi held in still on the news screen, showing Demi to be quite frail looking , Naya had all but been cut out of the shot aside from her arms, holding the other girl.

_**"Demi Lovato back in Rehab after Abduction? More to follow at the 10am news brief."**_

Naya read the headline, her eyes widened as she looked back to Demi. She was sitting up straight, her eyes were wide in shock and terror.

"Fuck..." Naya screamed into the phone, tossing it across the room.


	5. Sweet dreams are made of these

Naya had spent the better part of the morning, holding Demi as she sobbed uncontrolabily, This was not how she wanted to spend today after last night. This was not how she wanted to spend any day with the girl _ever._ It wasnt fair to her . Demi had worked so hard to bring herself from her past, and now this comes up. It wasnt even fucking true.

Tom had been doing major damage control , assuring the media that Demi was not 'using' again. Of course, the media didnt believe him. They never believe anything, they only twist your words to their liking.

Whatever it took to get their paychecks signed, they would do. They were disgusting.

The worst part was, Naya was exhausted. It had been nearly 5 weeks since she had gotten a full night's sleep. She was willing to be the support and wall during this time. But her body was beginning to shut down, especially after this. Her only hope was Malak.

Malak had actually seen the news, and called Naya. More than ever, he wanted to see Demi. He actually moved her to Naya's slot so he could have more time to work with her. Which meant, Naya would have to switch her time to much later in the evening. She couldnt miss another Glee shoot, the directors and writers were beginning to get annoyed with her , even if she had gone through hell and back.

A part of Naya hated them, a part of her wished that they would just terminate her contract, that way she could support Demi whole heartedly. But if she did, there went her paycheck. She may have been well paid, but Naya knew if she was removed from Glee that would cut off her money supply. Like hell was she going to ask Demi to pay for the upkeep on the house. She needed this job, and either way. She was going to suffer.

Demi was quiet, her body shivered as the Latina held her close, running her hair through her finger's soothingly.

"Any better Dem?" Naya whispered.

Demi shook her head. "This sucks Naya. I'm so sorry your getting pulled into this..."

Naya kissed the girl on the top of her head. "Hush, For better or for worse. Right?"

Demi cracked a half hearted smile, burying herself deeper into the woman's chest. "I dont want to go anywhere right now...' She whispered weakly.

"Dem, Malak will help." Naya said reassuringly. "You need to see him , especially after that trash on the Television..."

Demi grunted in frustration. 'Why cant they just leave me alone...'

"Because we're stars." Naya said flatly. "And they will do whatever they can to make us look bad." She squeezed the girl tighter. "But that doesn't matter Dem, We know the truth. They dont. In my opinion. They can suck it."

Demi chuckled slightly. "Hey, i dont like that idea..."

Naya smirked, leaning her chin on the girl's shoulder. "Not literally. I wouldnt touch those with a 38 and a half foot pole."

"Good." Demi said quickly. "Your the only thing thats holding me together right now." She said with a serious tone.

Naya gave the girl a small squeeze. "And i'll be here every step of the way..."

Demi sighed, grabbing ahold of one of the girl's hands,caressing it with her thumb. "I should probably get dressed.."

Naya bit her lip, she touch was sending shocks through her system. Her body wanted her to pounce on the clothes-less girl that sat wrapped in her arms. But her mind told her no. Reluctantly, she nodded. "Yeah..."She said in a whisper. Releasing the grip she had on the girl, she sat back. "Will you be alright if i take a quick shower? I have to go to the studio today."

Demi sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, i think the worst of it is over."

Naya have the girl a smile. "Hey..." She whispered, planting a soft kiss on the girl's cheek, afterwards, gazing into her eyes. "I'm right in the other room if you need me. Okay?"

Demi nodded, smiling sadly at the girl. "Go take your shower , I'll try and make something to eat for us downstairs."

Naya smiled . "Okay..." She ran the back of her hand across the smaller girl's cheek, for the first time in a while it felt warm. That made her smile. "Everything's going to be fine Dem. You'll see..." She said confidently. "They'll find someone else to harass, then we'll be free to live our lives in peace."

Demi brought up her own hand, pressing Naya's hand on her cheek. Closing her eyes, she hummed out the melody of the song she had written for her. She found it to be soothing her mind as she did so. Especially since the memory associated with the song was blissful. A small part of her was scared how in love she was with this woman. But the greater part felt at home, safe, right.

"I know." She whispered. "now go take your shower. You're starting to stink."

Naya frowned, picking up a pillow and throwing it at the girl. "Your fault!" She quipped.

Demi smiled victoriously. "I know. But It wasnt my idea to _leave _the indoor pool!"

Naya threw another pillow. "You were starting to prune!"

Demi chuckled,catching the pillow midair and throwing it back. "I dont prune Naya, You just wanted to go all hungry girl on me."

Naya caught the pillow, placing it on the bed. "You know, and i'm just saying. If we didnt go through a shit storm this morning we would have picked up where we left off last night." She saw a twinkle in Demi's eyes, but before the smaller girl could respond. She spoke again. "But, for now. I AM going to take my shower , and you are going to be a good little pre wife and make me breakfast." She gave the girl a wink.

Demi frowned, lifting up the other pillow threateningly. "Dont get used to this Rivera..."

Naya bit her lip, smirking childishly. Standing, she walked to the door , knowing very well that the other girl was watching her every move. She hovered for a moment, shooting a glance behind her, then continued to make her way to the bathroom.

... ... ... ... ... ...

_Well, that wasn't very nice..._ Demi thought to herself as the woman left the room. The image of her bare frame was etched in her mind. It made her almost forget about the nitemare she would have to deal with once she left the gates.

Demi locked her jaw, staring at the last place she saw her Fiancee . That girl knew how to push her buttons in all the right ways. Even now, as she sat on the bed. Thinking about what events the day had in store for her, the mere image of the girl made her feel at ease. Actually, it made her feel tense, it made her energized. Like everything that had been crashing down around her had been mended just by her touch. God, she was becoming worse than Naya.

But...She had to make breakfast. They had a big day ahead of them.

... ... ... ... ...

Naya stood in the warm shower, allowing the waters to run in a soft patter across her skin. It was kind of symbolic, water that is. The way it seemed to wash away all the worries in life. It could give life if life needed it to be sustained, or it could come crashing in to decimate its was her element , her place of clarity.

Holding out her hands, she let the waters pool in her palms. Her eyes were closed as they saucered the miniscule amount of the water in her face, she suddenly felt awake and aware. She knew that this was only temporary , but she savored the moment.

With a sigh, she turned off the water. Her body still held the steam from the heat as she stepped into the living room sized bathroom. Geez they probably could actually hold a party in here. There was enough room.

Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around herself, taking another to do the same to her hair. She'd let the hair dressers take care of whatever style they had planned for her that day once she got to the studio. Right now, she didnt care much to get all decked out.

Leaving the bathroom , a cloud of steam followed her as she opened the door. What could she say? She liked hot showers.

Entering the bedroom, she found Demi to be absent. This saddened her a little, she had assumed the girl would be in fact downstairs. But part of her just wanted to hold the girl in her arms all day.

As the thoughts ran through her mind, her pinky ran over the ring . _Forever_ she thought to herself as the condensed mineral twisted around her finger.

Demi was not there, but an outfit had been laid out for her. It was simple; a pair of jeans, undergarments,a plain baby blue T-shirt ,and some plain white socks. She felt like she was going to try out for the blue man group with the color selection, but put the clothing on anyways. It was a sweet gesture, and even though she knew Demi had probably just picked out the first thing she could find. She wanted to show the girl she was grateful for her thoughtfulness.

_God, I love this girl.._

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Demi had browsed through the kitchen. The food they had at the house had been transported here , well. What was salvageable atleast.

All of the food in the refrigerator had been tossed, and Chris hadnt thought of doing any shopping. This was going to be a pretty boring breakfast.

Scraping through the boxes of nonperishable's, she came across an unopened box of coco puffs. This would have to do...

Shifting through the kitchen, she found the bowls. Taking out two and placing them on the counter. She practically had to pry the box open with the jaws of life. It was being stubborn. Why the hell had companies made it so hard for someone to open a damn box? After a few minutes of threatening, coaxing and even begging the box to open. She managed to rip the damn flap, revealing the unopened bag of coco puffs.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, pulling the bag from the box. As she did however, the Coco Puffs spewed across the floor. There was a hole in the bag. It seemed there was a small hole in the bottom of the box, A mouse had been in there, obviously feasting on the chocolate grainy goodness. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Not making a mess are we?"

Demi looked up to see a smirking Latina in all blue, leaning up against the door frame with her arms crossed.

Demi picked up the empty box, chucking it at the girl. "Shut up Naya! Theres no food in the damn house!"

Naya dodged the box with ease. If she hadn't taken up acting, she would have been a Ninja. " Demi, that wasnt very nice..." She scolded.

Demi let out a frustrated grunt. "Dammit, All i wanted to do was make you breakfast! But it seems Mickey mouse ate the only edible thing in the damn place!"

Naya walked away from the door and toward the frustrated girl. "We can just go grab a quick bite somewhere Dem. Its not a big deal."

Demi crossed her arms. "Not the same , how am I suppose to keep you happy if i cant feed you?"

Naya grabbed for the woman's hand, caressing it with her thumb."You make me happy just standing here you goof."

The smaller girl rolled her eyes. "You're going to get cavities, being so damn sweet all the time."

Naya could only smirk. "Or spicy..."

They let those words linger in the kitchen for a few moments. Demi had bit her lip, while Naya seemed to be slowly surveying the woman in front of her. Painfully, Naya let go of her hand.

"As much as I want to Dem..." She began, reading her thoughts. "We have to get going with our day. As soon as we get this over with, the better."

Demi sighed, nodding. "Alright...But first. We get breakfast. I haven't had anything but hospital food for the last month and a half.."

Naya smiled, giving the girl a nod. "Alright... I called for a driver. They should be here any minute. Where would you like to go?"

Demi shrugged. "Anywhere with Waffles. I love waffles."

Naya let out a booming laugh that almost overshadowed the honk of the car outside. The driver was here. "Okay , anywhere you want Dem. Just tell the driver where to stop."

Demi smiled at the Latina, grabbing her bag from the table. The horn sounded again , this driver was a tad bit impatient. "Okay...Lets go meet the wolves."

Naya nodded, taking the girl's hand once again. "I'll be there every step of the way..."

Except, Naya couldn't really. Because Demi and Naya's times had been switched. Giving the driver the address to Malak's building, the Latina let the thoughts run through her head as the two entered the back of the Limousine. Naya would have to go to the studio right after Demi's session, leaving her own appointment to be had later that day. Yes, Demi would be on set with her after her appointment with Malak. But she'd be filming most of the time.

The girls took the car past the gates. Naya was glad the windows were tinted on the Limo. There were atleast two dozen men and women with cameras waiting near the front gate. Security had stood in formation holding them a clear 50feet from the premises. Naya's gut dropped knowing they were probably waiting for them.

The Cameras snapped pictures of the Limousine, but they were covered. They didnt even know if it were the girls inside of the limo, they just took pictures. It was sickening and excessive. This needed to stop.

Demi leaned against the Latina. Her eyes closed tight as she grabbed onto her arm for support.

Naya was not used to this kind of harassment, but Demi on the other hand ,had experienced this before. This was allot harder on the smaller girl. Stroking the back of the girl's head, she held her close. "They don't know its us Dem." She whispered. "They're just being pests. Allot of Celebrities live here...You're safe..." The limo pulled away from the group. None of them followed. Naya was right, they were just taking pictures to take pictures.

Demi was not too convinced of that. Last time they were 'safe' around guards. Naya had been abducted and chained in the basement of a warehouse. The thought sparked a new fear in the girl, making her body shiver, grasping onto Naya like a lifeline.

Naya practically pulled the girl into her arms. "Hey...Hey. Its alright. I'm here , and they're gone. There's nothing to worry about."

Demi shrunk into the woman's arms, closing her eyes, trying to make her body stop shivering. She managed to mumble out. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Naya frowned at this, shaking her head. "Thats the shakes talking Dem." She whispered. "I'll stop at a Diner and order us something. We can eat in the Limo. How about that? You wont even have to leave."

Demi thought on that for a moment, she really wasn't hungry any more. But then again, she wasn't hungry in the hospital after these spells. Slowly she nodded.

Naya smiled, resting her chin on the top of the girl's head. "Okay...I'll make sure you get a big heaping waffle with extra syrup and strawberries."

Demi half cracked a smile, even though her body still shook.

Naya pressed a button next to her, rolling down the window that seperated the driver and the back, lifting her head, she called out to the man driving. "Hey, driver sir. Can we stop at a Diner? Something with waffles? Were a bit hungry."

The driver looked into his rear view mirror, making eye contact with Naya. "I wouldnt advise going anywhere in the open. You two seem to have allot of Paparazzi on your heels."

Naya shrugged. "Demi's staying in the car. I'm just going to order something quick, then were going to eat it in the limo before we get to Dr. Malak's office."

The driver stared at her for a moment, then sighed. "As you wish. Dont say i didnt warn you."

The two girls felt the limo taking a sharp turn, obviously veering from his original course. Naya wasnt too found of the way he spoke to them. But he had a point, Where ever they went, she'd have to try and make it as quick as she could. She looked back to the man. "Where are we headed to?" Naya asked curiously.

"Athena's greek diner, Its about a mile away from the original destination." The driver responded.

Naya dug into her pocket, pulling out her phone. She found it hard to navigate the Internet on her iPhone with one hand. But she refused to relinquish the arm that was holding Demi. Soon enough, she was able to locate the diner's website. Memorizing the number in her head. She dialed it out, placing the receiver against her ear. A cheery woman answered , asking them if they were making reservations.

"Umm, No." Naya said softly. "Urm. Can I order something for pickup?"

"_Yes ma'am!"_ the cheery woman responded. _"Name?"_

_ "_Naya Rivera." She said plainly.

_"Naya? As in the Naya Rivera?" _ The girl practically squeaked over the phone.

Naya sighed, she should have known not to use her full name. "Yes, Please do not tell anyone we're coming. " Naya added. "We just need some food..."

_"Sure thing! What can i get you Naya Rivera!" _ She could tell the girl could barely hide her excitement. She was probably mouthing she was on the phone with her to her co workers. The very thought made her roll her eyes.

"Umm, Can i have a waffle with extra syrup and Strawberries, and a short stack of chocolate chip pancakes." She spoke slowly, making sure the woman on the other end heard her correctly.

_"Got it!"_ she squeaked. _"Would you like anything to drink with that?"_

Naya thought for a moment. "Do you have bottled orange juice? If so, i'll take two." She could hear the gittyness of the girl on the phone as she seemed to take down her order. After a few moments she replied.

_"Alright! Should be ready in about 15 minutes!"_

Naya heard a loud squeal in the receiver as she was forced to move it away from her ear in fear it would rupture her ear drum, before the line went dead.

Demi looked up to the girl, she had stopped shaking but her voice still held a bit of a tremor. "The hell was that?"

Naya just stared, blinking at the phone. "A fan I guess, I said my name and she became a squeaky toy."

Demi blinked, shaking her head."So how long?"

"About 15 minutes." Naya said softly. "You better eat the WHOLE waffle Lovato. All of it. Do you understand missy?"

Demi rolled her eyes. "Yes mom."

Naya scrunched up her face. "Oh, i am SO not your mother."

Demi bit her lip at the thought. "No, Your not...You know, your going to have to meet them sooner or later though."

Naya looked up tot he roof of the car, thinking about it. Honestly, she hadnt thought of meeting Demi's parents. She had been so wrapped up in Demi herself that everyone around her in comparison seemed smaller on the importance scale. She'd never admit that to Chris though, He'd have a heart attack. "That means you'll have to meet mine. Honestly, i havent talked to them since we started dating. I've never actually dated a woman before, let alone asked her to marry me... I wonder how they're reacting..."

Demi stared up at the woman. "You haven't spoken to your parents at all for the last 2 or so months?"

Naya shook her head. "They're busy, They've always been busy. You can say that this role on Glee helped me get a better sense of myself, in more ways than one. " She looked down to the girl, smiling. "But , i honestly don't know what their reaction will be. My family , we're really...traditional."

Demi nodded , seeming to understand. "We'll deal with it when it comes to light." She promised. "But my parents, They're kind of awesome."

Naya smiled at the thought. bringing her arm around to pull the girl into a deeper embrace. "I look forward to meeting them then."

Demi cracked a smile, a real smile, closing her eyes as the Limo reached its destination.

Naya lifted her head to the driver. "Here already?"

The driver nodded. "Yeap, I tried to make the ride longer, i overheard 15 minutes. I'm sorry to say we made it here in 10."

Naya shrugged , relinquishing the hold she had on Demi. "Breakfast foods don't take that long to make. They're probably done by now." She commented.

The driver shrugged. "I'd still watch around the corners, you have no idea who might be posed with a camera. " He seemed to have allot of experience with avoiding paparazzi detection. Perhaps she would keep this guy around.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Naya said to the man, giving him a smile. Scooting toward the door, she turned to Demi, kissing the top of her head. "Remember, ALL of the waffle."

Demi gave the girl a small shove out the door, making the Latina chuckle, closing the door quickly behind her.

The smaller girl sat back in the seat, taking a deep breath. Part of her wanted to go out into the open with Naya like a normal couple would, but she knew that it would be riskier for her to go out in the open at the moment. At least Naya didn't have the current headlines of a 'drug addict' falling back into remission. So naturally, it was better that she stayed there.

She caught the driver eyeing her for a moment, before he set his gaze back out the window. She heard him give a heavy sigh. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

Demi sat forward curiously. "What is."

The man sighed. "Looks like the vultures have zoned in on the prey..."

Demi's eyes widened, looking through her own window. Sure enough, there were atleast 5 men with cameras entering the Diner. "God damnit!" she practically shouted, grabbing her phone to text Naya.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Naya smiled as she walked into the small Diner. Kudos to the driver for leading her there. As soon as she walked in, a girl behind the counter practically lit up.

"Oh my god it IS really you!" She practically screamed.

Naya simply stared at the girl, putting on the best smile she could muster. "Yeah, its me. So, i know i'm early. But is the food done-"

"Oh my god! Naya Rivera's in Athena's! Wait until i tell my friends, they'll never believe me, can i take a picture with you, oh my god! This is insane! They'll flip when they see this!" The girl took out her camera, holding it out with pleading eyes.

Naya wondered if the girl breathed at all in that last sentence."Urm, Alright?" Walking over to the girl, she snapped the picture before she was even ready. The shock barely registering before the girl practically skipped to the back of the diner.

Naya looked completely and utterly confused, only being brought from her shocked state by a buzz coming from her pocket. Pulling out her phone, she saw a text message from Demi.

_Vultures Incoming. Get back here quick!_

Naya groaned, looking tot he door just to see a group of men standing there, cameras at the ready. How the hell did they find her?

The Waitress came back with the food in two separate bags just as the men had entered the door. Her face fell as she placed them on the counter. "Oh..."

Naya shot a glance back at the girl. How many people had she told that they got here this quick. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a 50 dollar bill and slammed it on the counter, grabbing the bags. "So much for keeping it quiet..." She commented before the first slew of flashes almost blinded her.

Naya pushed through the photographers, ignoring their questions.

"Naya, wheres Demi?" "Why are you at this Diner?" " Do you come here often?" "Is it true shes back in rehab?" "Are you two living together?"

One man in particular seemed to get in her way every time she stepped to get around her. It was making her really fucking angry. "Will you move..." She growled.

But the man stood in place, snapping picture after picture.

Annoyed, she pushed past him, heading toward the Limo. Her rage seemed to break as she heard the sentence.

"Tell us what happened, stop trying to run from us! We need to know!"

Naya stopped at the door of the Limo, turning to meet the flashing cameras. "You wanna know?" She growled.

The cameras stopped flashing, the crowd coming to almost dead silence to hear the woman's words.

Shifting the bag to her other hand, Naya held up a fist, a single finger displayed for the crowd. Even though it may have looked like she was flipping them off. The finger was the one that held the ring Demi had given to her. Showing it in this way made her feel like she was making a statement to the hounds. In a sense she WAS flipping them off.

None of the men moved at first, but once they realized which finger she was actually displaying, and what it held. The cameras clicked more furiously than ever.

Smirking at the reaction, she opened the door, slipping inside the Limo. She had made her point. As the door closed, the driver put the car in drive and the limo began to move.

Demi looked confused at the smug impression on the girl. "The hell?"

Naya handed her the bag that had her food in it. "I flipped them off, with my engagement ring." She said with a wink.

Demi nearly spat with laughter. "Really?! Dude. Thats brilliant."

Naya nodded, opening up her own bag of food to dig into the chocolate chip pancakes.

... ... ... ... ...

The girls ate on their way to Malak's building. It was a short drive, but the two seemed to be so hungry that they finished what was in their containers in mere minutes. The car came to a stop in front of the building Naya had recently seen as a sanctuary. She smiled, wrapping their trash in a bag , and slipping from the limo. Taking the bag to the closest garbage can to throw it out. She really was not one to litter , there was enough trash in the world , and she didnt need to add to it.

Demi followed the girl out of the Limo, looking up at the building. 'This is it?" She asked curiously. It didnt look like a Psychologist's office , it looked more like a small business building.

Naya nodded, making her way to the front door. "Come on Dem, Malak doesn't like it when you're late." The very thought made her chuckle, bringing her back tot he first time she had met the man.

Demi looked confused by the chuckle. But hurried after the girl, shutting the door to the building behind her.

Naya waited for her in the hall, taking Demi's hand . Demi squeezed the Latina's hand, taking a deep breath before the two made their way up the 5 flights of stairs. The damn elevator still hadn't been fixed.

Naya and Demi entered the office, greeted by a very bored looking Selek. "Afternoon Ms Rivera, Ms Lovato."

Naya raised her free hand in greeting. "Hey Selek. He actually on time this time?"

Selek nodded. "Yup, send her in." He said, nodding his head to Demi.

Demi looked up at Naya, she never said she was going in alone.

Naya pulled her forward a bit. "Its okay Dem, I'll be right out here. Cross my heart."

Demi gave her a nervous smile, nodding. "Alright." She leaned up to peck the girl on the cheek. "See you in a bit."

Naya returned the favor by pulling the girl into a hug. "Hes brilliant Dem, listen to him."

Demi took a deep breath, letting out a long sigh. Taking a step back, the link from their hands broke, leaving the Latina standing in the waiting room while demi backed her way toward Dr. Malak's office. As she got closer, she turned, entering the room. She was surprised by the man's appearance , but otherwise, was reassured by his smile.

"Ah, Ms Lovato. Please." Malak said in his signature Southern drawl. "Close the door."

Demi turned her head to Naya, who only smiled back at the girl reassuringly. CLosing her eyes, Demi shut the door with a click.

"Excellent, now. Please take a seat." He said cheerfully.

Demi followed the man's instructions, looking down at the ground nervously.

Malak leaned forward slightly, the soft smile still on his face. "Good, Welcome to my office Ms Lovato. We have much to talk about."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Sorry if the last three pages seemed rushed. I wanted to get this out tonight and not leave you guys hanging any longer than I have. It seems my busy weekend spilled over into this week as well. -Sigh- I'll update as soon as i can.

-Layah


	6. Hidden Agendas

I'm not going to Lie, this next chapter was kind of hard for me to write. Not because of its contents but because there were times I literally just stared at my screen for hours unable to write ANYTHING.

But just like that I got another spark. Here's to hoping this sets a flame for new chapters!

Sorry again for the shortness. Again it was kind of hard for me to write despite the amount of time I had to write it.

...

Malak sat at his desk, his elbows resting on the messy surface as his chin rested on his fist. He stared at Demi Lovato with a mixture of interest and concern.

Demi didnt know quite where to place the scruffy looking man. Part of her wanted to leave the room screaming , the other wanted to see what he was all about. Naya had put so much faith in him. If Naya trusted him, so could she.

"Ms Lovato." The man began. "I am not the first psychologist you have seen , correct?" Malak said normally.

Demi shook her head no, remaining silent.

Malak smiled. "Good, then I wont have to give you the 'seeing a shrink isnt such a bad thing' Speech. Not that i needed to for Ms Rivera , But shes...A much more interesting case."

Demi raised her eyebrow looking curiously at the man. "What do you mean by that?"

Malak held up his index finger to silence the girl. " Nope, Patient confidentiality Ms Lovato...Even if you are engaged."

Demi's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. "She told you?"

Malak nodded. "She tells me lots of things Ms Lovato." A smile crept of his face. "Most about you , and how worried she is for your safety."

Demi rubbed her arm nervously, looking away from Malak.

Malak chuckled. "Dar was right though. You two are perfect for each other. Most married couples I service arnt as committed to each other as you two." He stated. "Now, enough about the two of you." He lowered his hands, resting them on the table. His features becoming entirely serious. "Tell me about you."

Demi shifted in her seat, the man's gaze seemed to peirce her. It was uncomfortable. "You've read my files i presume..." She whispered.

Malak nodded. " Drug and alcohol abuse , destructive tendencies ..." He looked tot eh girl's arms, the tattoos were shredded by scars. "Self injurious behavior..."

Demi saw the man look at her wrists and brought them down to her sides to hide the scars.

Malak lifted a finger, pointing at her arm. "Those are not quite aged. How recent?"

Demi shot a glare at the man, not appreciating the man's brashness. "What does that have to do with-"

"-Those are not injuries that look as if they were inflicted after your incident." Malak said pointingly. "If you want me to help you Ms Lovato, you have to open up and tell me what was going through your head when you practically hacked away the skin on your arms."

Demi stared at Malak , she couldnt believe how he was being so...so..._rash_..with his words. She had seen a few Psychologists in her days in rehab. But had never experienced one who seemed to throw caution to the wayside. It slightly intrigued her.

"It was when they were searching the safehouse for clues on Naya's abduction." Demi said softly, looking to the ground.

Malak nodded his head slowly. "Go on."

Demi took a breath, she hadn't relived this particular moment since this whole thing happened. She didnt think it was important enough. "I dont know, my mind was somewhere else. Its flashes mostly. I remember going into our room wanting to feel something familiar." She could hear her voice cracking slightly , but fought to keep herself from losing it completely. She looked up to Malak who didnt seem to have taken his eyes off of her. He didnt say a word, but his eyes almost asked for her to continue.

"But when I went in, it felt empty. It was like nothing mattered anymore. I felt horrible, scared , broken and afraid at the same time. But mostly, I felt...guilty.." She took a shuttering breath, looking back at the ground. Her words seem to spill out of her mouth like a flood gate. They were unstoppable.

"I was going to ask her to marry me , everything was set up perfectly. We were suppose to be safe, we were suppose to be happily hidden from this..._creature_...but he still managed to find a way to break into our lives again. I thought about everything, every single thing that had happened since the day I met _it_ so many years ago. It was all my fault , and now, at that moment. Naya was gone, probably dead , and I was still alive... It was unfair, it wasnt right. Thats when i threw the vase across the room. The vase full of bloody water..."

Demi covered her face with her hands. She felt hot, slick tears staining her flesh as she shielded her face from the man. She heard him take a breath to speak but let out a small cry. "Wait...Please. I'm not done... Please i need to get this out of me. It hurts."

Although Malak knew she couldnt see it, he nodded his head. "Take all the time you need, I'm all ears when your ready."

Demi held her hands against her face, trying not to scream into them , or throw something across the room. It took everything she had not to become a sobbing mess . Though, she feared she already was. She had to pull herself together, If Naya could come out of this swinging, so could she.

The thought of Naya's strength made her find her own. The girl was with her even when they were separated. She was her clarity. She rose her head, she was no longer crying. Her expression now held more of a look of determination then a look of fear. Though she could still feel it brewing. She had a feeling it'd always be there, no matter how many sessions she had.

Malak raised an eyebrow. "What did you just think about?" He asked curiously.

Demi looked up to the Psychologist. Her eyes were still red from the tears, but they no longer looked on the verge of breaking. "What?" She asked with a gulp.

Malak tapped his own head. "Up here, what made you change. " He asked again. "It was like a switch. I'm curious on what pulled you from your previous state so suddenly."

Demi took a breath. "Naya." She whispered. "I thought of how strong she is , and how she wont let this take ahold on her."

Malak smirked slightly._ If only she knew_ he had thought. But kept that part to himself. He was not in liberty to discuss his other patient's history. Even if they were attached to the hip. Naya would have to tell Demi herself. "Good." He stated. "That can be your anchor."

She took another breath, nodding slowly. "I just wanted to feel something else that night. I took one of the shards...And let it bite into my arm."

Malak held up a hand. " As much as i'd like to hear more Ms Lovato. I fear thinking about that might take you from the anchor that brought you back to your state of clarity." He spoke quickly. "So instead. I want you to tell me about your family."

Demi looked to him incredulously. "My..Family?"

Malak smiled. "Yes. I'd like you to tell me about them. You seem to be rather close with them. Or were before a few months ago. Which is entirely understandable."

Demi gave the man a smile, nodding. Secretly, she was glad the man didnt pry her for more information about that night, or the abduction. She didnt go into Hysterics , which was a plus. But it made her wonder. Most Psychologists she found were insensitive. They would dig , and pry , and almost force you to talk about what they wanted to talk about. But Not this man, Not Dr Malak. Now she understood why Naya spoke so highly of him.

Demi went into her home life, talking about her parents and siblings. She admitted she wasnt very close to her father before he passed away, and regretted it in the long run. But that she had a close relationship with her mother and siblings. Despite the recent events, she still held herself to be a Christian. She felt guilty about not wanting to think of god , or anything associated to her religion. But Briggs had unknowingly used her own faith against her, and for the first time in her life she was afraid to pray to the very entity that she had clinged so tightly to in her childhood.

She didnt mean for her faith to come up, but it had just...emerged ,setting off how she was almost doubting it because of what happened. Everything seemed to come full circle back to that horrid man. She hated it.

They had talked, or rather she had talked for nearly an hour. She found herself talking about the most miniscule things that happened in her past , but with every word she spoke , she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders.

It was cleansing.

"Well." Malak said , genuinely surprised. "I think that is good for our first session. I was expecting more...emotional outbursts to be honest."

There it was again. Malak's choice of wording.

Demi took in a deep breath. "I guess I just had things to distract me."

Malak nodded. "Well, then that is my challenge for you Ms Lovato." He stood up and made his way slowly to the other side of the office. " Whenever you think you are about to lose control, or go into another state. Cling onto those distractions, let them shield you from those negative thoughts." He stopped at the wall near the door, there was what looked like an artists original painting of the Avengers , capitan America flanked by the others in a pretty formidable formation.

"Everyone has their heros , everyone has that thing that can pull them back to reality in their time of crisis." He bowed his head, turning to face the girl with a smile. "Remember that."

Demi stood, nodding her head to the man. "Thank you Dr. Malak."

Malak bowed his head again respectfully. "It was truly a pleasure. Now. I will see you in lets say...2 days?"

Demi walked toward the door, nodding her head. "I'll be here."

The smile on Malak's face reached his eyes. "Excellent. Please tell Ms Rivera I will see her later in the evening."

Demi smiled, turning the knob to the office door. "Will do, have a good day."

"As you." Malak said, looking back up at the painting.

As Demi left the room, She found herself thinking how odd the man was., she shook her head bewildered. Lifting her head, she found Naya, slumped over in her seat, her head was down and he arms were crossed as she slept soundly in the chair. It made her chuckle, rarely these days did she wake up next to a sleeping Naya. The girl had always been awake before her, she knew it was extremely unlike the Latina. But shrugged it off because of her busy schedule.

She thought about letting the girl sleep for a little while longer, but upon looking at the clock. She frowned at the time.

Sliding into the chair next to her, she kissed the girl on the cheek. "Naya, honey. Wake up."

The girl mumbled slightly before moving her back to the smaller girl, still in sleepland.

Demi rolled her eyes, glancing over to Selek for a moment, The secretary was playing on his phone, oblivious to the world. She took this moment to lean into whisper in the girl's ear.

_"Naya ...Honey. Wake up."_ She purred into the girl's ear.

Nayas eyes fluttered opened, looking over to the girl that was so close to her neck. "mmhm. Dem?" She said with a yawn. "Did I fall asleep?"

Demi chuckled. "No No, You just were resting your eyes." She said sarcastically. "Yeah. You fell asleep."

Naya streched, looking at the clock. "Shit! " She jumped up. Shooting started in about 45 minutes. "Shit! There going to be pissed if im late!"

Demi chuckled. "I figured. Come on. We should go meet the driver."

Naya nodded quickly. Grabbing the girl's hand. "Yeah, we need to get there. Shit, Lea's going to strangle me, Darren will probably throw paper balls at my head , Ryan will probably fire me."

Demi nearly stumbled as the girl pulled her forward. "Naya, it'll be fine. You play Santana Lopez. Theyre not going to fire you. "

Naya wasnt too sure. She didnt have the best track record these days. She knew she was walking a thin line. She thought about these things as she practically burst through the front door.

Demi's eyes widened as they were swarmed by more reporters.

Naya gritted her teeth, standing infront of Demi protectively."How the hell did they find us?!"

Demi shook her head. "No Idea."

Naya looked around, there was a car, a different car waiting for them at the curb. She only knew of this because Tom burst from the door, pushing aside the Reporters.

"Get-Out-Of -My-DAMN WAY!" He practically screamed.

Naya's arm was grabbed, dragging the two girl toward the car.

"TOM?" Demi shouted over the thundering voices of the reporters. "Whats going-"

"I'll explain in the car!" They reached the car, Tom practically shoving them in, slamming the door as he slid in next to them. He had a look of rage on his face.

"The driver said that he waited outside of your house for an hour before he left. Then i see pictures all over the news of Naya flipping the press off with her engagement ring?"

They both stared at the man confused. They had taken the car, it was waiting for them infront of the house.

"Tom, We did. The Driver even took us to the diner. Thats where the hounds got to us..." Naya said trying to remain calm.

Tom rubbed his head , grumbling. "Well. That wasnt your driver. THAT Naya Rivera was Jackson Rand."

Naya Rivera blinked, utterly confused. "Jackson Rand? Who the hell is Jackson Rand?" She turned to Demi, just to see her face pale. The name had seemed to set off something inside the girl. "Dem?"

"H-he...He's the one who practically destroyed my name when I was going through my rehab." She said softly. She squeezed her hands together, balling them into fists. "He was the reason why i checked into a facility in the first place...Because he couldn't get me in there."

Naya narrowed her eye brows. "How did he get into the gates...Its suppose to be secure."

Tom looked at the girl sadly. "I called asking the same thing. They said he had the correct paperwork to enter the gates... I didnt think that they would go this route."

Naya sneered. "I'm getting a damn car, then we wont have to WORRY about a driver." she stated in anger.

Tom sighed. "What did you two talk about in the car..."

Demi looked down , playing with her fingers nervously.

Naya put her head in her hands. "We talked about meeting each others parents. I mentioned how mine probably wouldnt like their daughter being in a relationship with a woman..."

Tom groaned. "Great. Now were going to have that to deal with. " He leaned back in the seat. "I will do what I can to smooth this over."

Demi still looked tot he floor of the car. "I knew there was something familiar about him. But i couldnt place it."

Naya , being as supportive as she could, put an arm around Demi. "Don't you dare try and blame yourself for this Dem...The Vultures will go through any extreme to get a quick buck. Anything that comes from this, oh well. They cant hurt us. We're Warriors."

Demi looked up to the girl, giving her a smile smile. Then turned back to Tom. "How did you know that it was Jackson Rand?"

Tom looked as if he were to hit his head on the window. " Another TMZ Report i was made aware of by a few friends. One of them warned me it was Rand who came in with this new 'story' about you two."

Naya let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Studio first, damage control next. Then maybe Dr. Malak if i can squeeze him in. " She gave a sigh. "I'm never going to get sleep am I?"

Demi smirked slightly. "I was able to put off Rand once Naya. We can do it again. He may be very persistent. But now that the gates know how he got in. It wont happen again."

"Forgive me for not being too trusting." Naya began. "But after the last few months Security details have lost my faith. "

"I hear you there." Tom said with a grumble.

The car rolled up to the studio moments later, entering the gated area past all the tourists and vultures. Naya looked to Tom. "Can you pick us up later? And maybe tomorrow so we can get a car?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "You really need to find yourself an Agent Rivera."

Demi looked at the man and frowned. "Whats mine is hers, and I sign those paychecks for your pretty slick black suits."

Tom grumbled. "Well, then maybe SHE should hire me too!"

Naya grinned somewhat evilly. "Maybe I will, then you'll ALWAYS be over at our place. "

Tom just stared at the two women, but un latched the door, stepping out, holding the door for the women. "I'll charge you double Rivera."

Naya could only wink, exiting the car hand in hand with Demi. "I'd do it just for the laughs."

Tom continued to grumble, almost escorting the pair inside the studio. "Hell, i think you two owe me a house after the last couple of months."

Demi turned, smiling brightly at the man. She looked as if she were going to say something, but had decided against it. Instead, following Naya into the Glee shoot.

Jackson Rand had done it again. He had managed to slip past the feeble secirity at the gates, he had managed to get valuable information that TMZ paid DEARLY for. And managed to keep some of it for a later release.

Tape recorders were amazing things.

Jackson had connections, Connections that welcomed him with open arms. Some, he would admit. Went exactly legal. But those means often helped him obtain information that would surely guarantee a large pay out.

It was easy enough to find the limo service that the girl's had used. With his connections he was able to make some pretty convincing documents to gain access to the gates. The Limo was easy, A simple rental from a friend who used it for joy rides. Sure, it was a gamble. They might not have said anything important. Luckily for him however , he gained very VERY valuable information.

This information about Naya and Demi 's family would prove to be interesting. He would have to keep an eye on them to see if it would smoke out some more delicious drama for him to sink his teeth into.

Not to mention he learned that both of the girls were seeing a Psychologist , and now. He even had an address. This latest gamble had struck a jackpot , and the numbers kept climbing.

After all, Jackson Rand was the best at his trade , he took pride in that. These girls would make him rich beyond his wildest dreams.


	7. Power struggles

Well after a long Hiatus I am back. I have been working pretty hard on my original novel these past few weeks, as well as watching the senseless turmoil thats been going on with this show I once be truthful I wanted to see what was going to Happen with glee before I continued. The back and forth between the producers, Naya ,and Lea was way too much to handle. Writing the characters has been hard while all of this came about. Yes, this is a AU. But I've been basing the characters on the actual people, and things that have actually happened to them/ The show.

The rumors state Naya wont be back for the 6th season. If this is the case, I wont be watching it and will continue with my own Naya/Demi verse. Which really sucks because I had to change this story a little but.

But the new Idea I have in mind is just as equally as twisted and demented as my other fic. As well as having the closeness and bond that the two girls have developed in this story thus far.

Now that were back on track. ON WITH THE SHOW!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Well, the shoot was painful to say the least. Heather being back in the picture meant that Naya would have to act like they were madly in love again. She didnt know if she could do it to be honest. And with Demi on the set, watching her every move she felt small pings of pain every time she had to hold hands with heather, or kiss her, or even TALK to her.

Naya has wished, hoped and prayed that Demi's character would be reinstated. This was utter bullshit, and everyone knew it.

Everyone aside from Lea of course.

The moment she came on set with Demi, Lea had been giving her the most childish glares. She found it kind of ironic , seeing that she was one of the main reasons that the two got together in the first place. What was her problem? There was NO problem what so ever all the days she came in before Demi returned with her. Why was she treating both of them like the plague?

She hated it, and she could tell that Demi was feeling the same. There were a few times Demi even excused herself from the shooting area while Naya filmed. Everytime the smaller girl left, Naya could feel that empty feeling creeping inside of her. She'd fumble her lines, forget the words to songs, need to take frequent water breaks, all with the thoughts of Demi breaking down somewhere in the studio in the back of her mind.

Lea was probably just having an off day, that had to be it. Naya had to think rationally about this. Why would Lea suddenly hate them when she tried so hard to bring them together?

Naya was filming a scene with Darren and Chris ,when she noticed Demi leave for another walk. She managed to get through the scene, but just barely. Being an actress you had to be able to adapt to the situation ,and display the emotions you needed to at the time. No matter the circumstances. She was relieved when Chris called for a break with the directors. Thankfully, they agreed.

Chris stood up from the couch, giving Darren a hug, telling him that the scene went smoothly and he highly doubted that they'd have to re shoot that part again.

"I hope to god not." Darren said with a yawn. "I need to get some sleep, it feels like i havent slept in ages."

Naya frowned at the comment. If only Darren knew.

Chris smiled, giving the other boy a pat on the back. "Well we have an Hour or two. Go nap it out."

Darren gave the two a nod, raising his hand to wave a goodbye at the two as he walked from the set.

Chris waited for a few moments, making sure no one was around before turning to Naya. "Is Demi Alright?" He asked concerned.

_So Chris had noticed too_. Naya thought to herself. "I dont know, I was just going to go and find her." she admitted.

Tom had noticed the shoot had ended, and walked onto the apartment set, wrapping his arm around Chris's waist. Yeah, they had pretty much come out to the entire glee cast about their relationship. It was one of the reasons Tom Was allowed on set. He would be more so once Naya officially signed him as her agent as well. He thought she was joking, Tom had no idea.

Chris nodded. "Listen, Tom and I are going to go get some food. Do you want us to pick you and Demi up some?"

Tom raised his eyebrows at the boy. "Oh, We are now?"

Chris nudged him playfully in the ribs, giving the agent a smile. "Yes, we are hun."

Naya cringed at the pet name. Sean had always called her hun, or baby. After a while it became sickening, it was one of the many reasons she had broke it off with the rapper.

Tom stroked the boy's chin. "Oh, does that mean you're buying today?"

Chris chuckled. "I guess so. " He leaned up to peck the man on the lips.

Naya cleared her throat. "Urm, you two flip when Dem and I have public displays of affection...Now I catch you doing the same? For shame..."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Shut up Rivera and go find Demi."

Tom furrowed his brow. "Something's up with Dem?"

Chris shrugged. "We dont know, This is like the fifth time shes gone for a walk during shootings."

Tom still held a worried look on his face. "Maybe then we should jus stay here-"

"-Naya can handle it Tom." Chris interrupted. "Besides, we'll need to get them food. Leaving would probably mean they'd get swarmed by Vultures with cameras."

Tom stared at the boy and gave a frustrated grunt. "Fine." He looked back up to Naya, a serious look on his face. "If anything's wrong, you call me. Got it?"

Naya nodded. "Okay, I will. If I DO call though, Make sure when you come back you either have Garrick or Malak with you."

"Got it." Tom said quietly.

Naya smiled at the two, shooing them away with her hands. "Okay, now you two go on your lunch date. " She Jeered. "And ENJOY yourselves dammit." Naya added.

Tom rolled his eyes. "You're too damn stubborn Naya. "

Chris put up a hand to stop Tom. "Tom, Really. Lets go. The faster we get there, the quicker we can get back. Then you can go check on Demi. Alright?"

Tom grumbled, but nodded. "Okay, fine...Lets go to the stupid Diner."

Chris's face lit up. "Sounds good!" He grabbed the agent's hand, pulling him along. Raising his arm he waved his hand to Naya. "See you in a hour or two. Keep us updated."

Naya, even though Chris or Tom couldnt see it, Waved back. "Will do."

...

Demi had to get out of that room. Sitting there was making her restless, watching Naya act with Heather was making her Jealous, and the glares she was receiving for Lea made her feel all but worthless. When had coming onto this set become such a negative experience?

She didnt have a dressing room anymore, so every time she went for a walk. She simply borrowed Naya's personal area. She knew Naya wouldnt mind, but in a sense felt bad about invading her privacy.

Malak had helped immensely, but she needed the silence to try and clear her thoughts. Her anchor was Naya, but Naya was preoccupied. So she had no other choice but to try and do this on her own. The Latina was already in enough trouble as it was with the show. She didnt want to dig her deeper into a hole.

Demi sad on the couch in the room, she had been in here quite a few times when the two had been reciting each other's lines earlier in the year. But this was a bit different, she sort of felt like a stowaway on an Airplane trying to escape her life by hiding in the lush surroundings of Hollywood. She played with her hands, looking down at the scars on her wrists. Malak had noticed them, Why hadnt Naya?

The thought had plagued her for the last few hours. Naya had to have noticed them, why didnt she say anything? Was she ashamed? Did the action itself make her think less of her? Was she regretting her decision to marry her?

Her hands ran through her hair in frustration, Everything felt so wrong at this moment. She feared that everything would come crashing down around her like a topping skyscraper. Why couldnt she be more like Naya? Naya who was able to move on with her life like nothing was wrong, why couldnt she just find a way to survive this and move on? Tears streamed from her eyes, dripping down her cheeks as her own thoughts seemed to attack her very mind.

She heard a soft knock on the door.

Demi's head sprang up, croaking out."Go away!"

"Dem?" Said the voice from behind the door. Demi knew that voice, even the tone seemed to soothe the savage beast inside of her. It was Naya.

She stayed quiet, she hoped that Naya hadn't heard her outburst and thought the room was empty.

"Dem, I heard you." Naya said weakly from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

Demi glanced over at the mirror, her face was a mess from crying, her hair looked like she had tried to rip it out. Naya seeing her in this state would probably have her calling Malak in a second. "N-no..." Demi said quietly, trying to hold back another sob. "I'm okay Naya. Really."

Naya wasn't convinced.

The door cracked open as the head of Naya Rivera peeked in to eye the girl. When she saw her state, she practically darted in, shutting the door behind her. "Dem! Oh my god are you okay?"

Demi still sat on the couch, unable to really stand. Her hands were folded on her lap as she put her head down to hide her eyes. She simply shook her head.

Naya moved to the couch, kneeling infront of her lover. She took both of the girl's hands in her own. "Dem, Please." Naya said softly. " What happened?"

Demi shook her head again. She couldnt tell her what she was thinking, Naya would think it was stupid. Though the girl would be better off without her, Demi held onto Naya like a lifeline.

The Latina stroked the girl's hands with her thumbs, trying to calm the shorter girl down. "Demi... Come on. Talk to me, I'll make everything okay."

Demi looked up to the girl kneeling before her. Her eyes still glistened with fresh tears. Everything hurt, she felt like she was dying all over again. Her mouth parted in panic as she tried to form words that wouldnt come out.

Naya took in a breath, squeezing the girl's hands again, this time with reassurance. "Nothing's going to hurt you here Demi. Talk to me..."

Demi closed her eyes, taking a deep shuddering breath. "I-I dont know Naya."She whispered. "Everything, nothing, something that doesn't exist and then again something that haunts me even in my dreams..."

Naya nodded, she completely understood. Moving to her feet, she still held onto the girl's hands as she sat on the couch, and like a glove, Demi's body molded into her's.

The pair sat like that for a few minutes as they listened to the sound of each other's breath. Naya noted how Demi's body changed as each moment passed, how she was becoming more and more herself. One of her hand's left Demi's ,Gently stroking her hair. She hummed a simple tune, resting her chin on the top of the smaller girl's head. "Demi?" She whispered.

"Mhmm?" Demi sounded, opening her eyes with a deep breath.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Naya said sweetly,she felt her lover's body tense slightly. "No no...Dem. We'll save it for later. Just stay with me now."

"I feel weak." Demi said softly. "I feel weak, and like i'm weighing you down." she admitted.

Naya shook her head, kissing the girl's cheek. "Demi, I've said this before. We've gone through hell and back. In all seriousness , this is something you'd only see in the movies. Its almost like it was written by some sick twisted mind with nothing better to do. "She gave the girl a smile. "But in like every good story, when things like this happen to the amazing lead girls that we are. The writers will give them a happy ending. " She held the girl close, resting her chin on the top of her head.

Demi gave a sigh, nuzzling into the Latina's chest. "I cant say how many times i've thought about getting out of your life so you dont have to deal with this bullshit Naya- And before you interupt me, Just listen." She held up her hand, having a feeling that Naya was going to say something in response to her first comment. "But every time I have, I then think about every time I have told you about it. Each time you assure me that we're meant to be together, and each time I wonder why."

Demi scooted from the girl's embrace, but held firmly onto the hands of the Latina. "Its because you need me too isnt it? Through this hell and through this madness, I am as much of your anchor as you are mine. Am I right?"

Naya just stared at the girl, her eyes darted back and forth as her face only could be described as a mixture between terrified and shock. Closing her eyes, She slowly nodded her head. "Yes. Demi, Its true." Naya said breathlessly. "Without you, I would have been driven mad a while ago."

Demi nodded, still gazing into Naya's eyes. "And thats one of many reasons why I refuse to leave. We're in this together Ms Rivera."

Naya nodded, leaning in to kiss her Fiancee lightly on the lips.

Suddenly a knock startled them both, causing them to jump back in fear. Once they realized what had happened however, they practically burst out laughing. It was Probably Chris and Tom with their food.

"We'll be right out Chris. Hold on." Naya chuckled.

"Ummm Its not Chris. " Said Lea's voice from behind the door, she seemed to have a bit of an Attitude. "Breaks over, get to the set." Her words were very short and filled with Venom. This made Naya's blood boil.

"Naya..." Demi said in a soft voice. "Calm down, its okay."

"No..." Naya spat. "I'm going to see what the fuck is her problem and end this." She ignored the hand of Demi trying to stop her,rushing tot he door. When she opened it, she found that Lea was no longer there. Instead, she was already halfway down the hallway.

Naya felt her anger rise, storming down the hallway. "LEA. Get back here RIGHT NOW!" She shouted.

Lea just kept walking, there was no way that Lea didn't hear her. She was purposefully ignoring her. This made Naya's anger rise even more. She practically took off in a sprint, grabbing the girl by her shoulder, and roughly pulling her around. She expected to see a shocked look in the eyes of the girl, but instead was met by her signature 'bitch' face.

"What the actual FUCK is wrong with you?" Naya almost yelled.

Lea Kept her bitch face solid, speaking in a very nonchalant tone. "I don't know what you mean...Now will you please get your hands off of me. I have a show to film. "

Naya almost snarled, she wanted to punch her in the jaw and wipe that look off her face. "No, Ever since we've been back. You've been a utter BITCH to both Demi and I. We never did anything to you, so WHY are you making it your mission to make our lives as miserable as you can?"

But Lea's facial expression still did not falter. She kept it still as stone. "I've done nothing ." She spat. "Maybe Its your own insecurities that are making you think this way. Maybe you should go take it up with your _shrink_ seeing you seem to be flying off the handle."

Naya felt herself seething, balling up her fist in rage. She wanted to to bury her fist so deep into the hobbit's face that it would make a permanent indentation. But something made her break the gaze of the Hobbit, making her look back toward her room, where Demi was standing, watching the scene with worry. This seemed to clear her mind a bit. "You know what Lea." She roughly pushed her away. "Your not worth it. Whatever made you go off on a raging bitch tangent is NOT my problem. But whatever I did has nothing to do with Demi. " She said Calmly.

"Whatever I did or said, shouldnt reflect on my Fiancee. So I will tell you once before i bring it up to someone that can put you in your place. Back off and check yourself."

The air in the hallway was tense, both of the girls seemed to be having a stareoff as you could cut their energies with a knife.

After a few moments, Lea simply put on a smile, a very fake _acting_ smile. " As you wish." Was all she said before continuing her walk back down the hall.

Naya stood in her spot, breathing deeply, trying to get herself under control.

"I thought you were going to hit her." Demi's voice said from behind.

Naya turned around, letting out a long drawn out sigh. "I probably would have if you hadnt been here. Good thing for small favors right Dem?"

Demi took in a deep breath. "You didnt have to do that, you could get in trouble."

Naya put her hand on Demi's shoulder. "I did Dem, And I dont give a shit if I get in trouble. When it comes to my girl, I will go to the end of the world and back."

Demi's lips twitched into a smile. "Just, try and keep it under control for the shoot. Then we can go home okay?"

Naya nodded, taking one of the smaller girl's hands and squeezing it lightly. "Okay, But we so have to stop and get some takeout. I think that the food Chris and Tom will bring will be freezing by the time we get out of here.

Demi let out a laugh, nodding. "Go Naya before she comes back and goes all Diva on us."

Naya rolled her eyes, letting go of the smaller girl's hand. "Alright, If you need to go get some shut eye, just use the couch okay?"

Demi smiled again, nodding. "I think I will. Now go out there and outshine that megabitch, Dear."

Naya laughed, kissing the girl on the cheek."Like Always Ms Lovato."

Demi practically pushed her to get her to start walking. Naya really didnt want to go into the studio, not that Demi blamed her.

With a wave, Naya passed through the double doors, leaving Demi alone in the hallway.

Once she was certain Naya was gone, Demi frowned. Whatever was going on with Lea was really effecting Naya, and she was certain that it was also effecting the other castmates. She looked down to the ground, thinking to herself. What could she do to help?

An Idea hit her, Surely Lea would be going to the producers and complaining about Naya. But right now she wouldn't be able to because of the filming. If Demi got there first, she could nip this in the bud before it got out of control.

She had to tell them , it was the only way things might play out peacefully.


End file.
